Alone
by ernestgoestocamp
Summary: [THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED] Rainbow Dash has been inexplicably transported to the human world by a strange storm. Now she faces a challenge she has never done before, survive on her own...
1. Alone

Alone by Fefe46

Nothing…there was nothing to be seen…it was dark and cold, God I have never been somewhere so lifeless before…wherever I was…it wasn't good. All I could hear were sounds of wind, yet I didn't feel wind blow at my face. Suddenly I began to hear the sound of rain echoing in my ears, and flapping of wings. I still could not see anything but whatever the flapping was…it was getting closer to me. I tried running away, though I knew it was hopeless because the shadow seemed to pick up the pace. I stopped dead in my tracks, the sound of dirt and rock falling into oblivion could be heard.

"A cliff, oh shit…"

I turned around and just as I did, I was thrown into a world of pain…I began to fall endlessly inside the void. Screams and agony could be heard…blood curling screams and sounds of people being tortured.

Is this Hell?

Have I been condemned for my sins?

The screams got louder until I was not able to hear myself think anymore, I covered my ears and prayed to God for the voices to stop…to no avail. I began to feel numb all over my body, but I also felt dark human like hands grab my arms and legs, my body began to stretch…I never cried so much in my life, so I yelled out to my mother, over and over…until.

"Christopher! Christopher! Wake up child!"

I woke up with cold sweat, my breaths made it hard for my vision to focus…I tried to inhale, but it felt like I was in space with no helmet on.

"Take deep breaths…count to five and take deep breaths" My mother held my hand, she gestured me to breath like she was doing, slowly but surely…I recovered.

"That's it, deep breaths…"

She sighed as I got out of my sheets and raised my arms to let air into my lungs.

"Christopher, did you pray to God like I told you to?" She stood up, towering my small posture.

"Yes…Maria…" I tried to talk but the amount of air I needed to make simple sentences was limited

She raised her voice, "You will not refer to me as Maria. I am your mother. Do you understand me young man?"

I simply replied, "Yes mother…"

"Did you pray to God last night?" The annoyed accent in her voice made me squelch my fear, knowing what my mom was going to do.

"Yes mom…"

She slapped me.

The amount of pain in my cheek combined with my heavy breathing, I began to retaliate

"You lie! Have you forgotten that Satan is the father of lies? My own son is in league with the devil, a mortal sin! Have my lessons about the grace of God to you simply fritter away into nothingness? Here you are, conjuring sins in your sleep!" She said with anger in her voice

I cried.

"Mari…mom, please don't hurt me…" I said with a sporadic accent in my voice.

She gestured a finger towards my door, "Go pray to God, when you are finished, get dressed for school"

I stood up with caution, slowly walking toward the door with my head down

"Three hail Marys' and an Our Father"

I walked out of my room, the beautiful art deco interior of my house made me seem fortunate to have wealth in my family. Our servants downstairs were getting ready to serve breakfast to the family which meant I had to hurry before father found out about my absence of getting ready for school. As soon as I entered the restroom, I locked it and I took out my Ipod which I had in my shorts the night before. I unlocked it to view various photos of a show that seemed to catch my interest lately. My "friends" seemed to love the show; I, unfortunately, was a victim as well and became a Cult member known to many men today as "Bronies".

I sighed as I viewed the various pictures of one creature that always made me smile through the everyday of suffering I had on this planet. The only creature that helps me make it through the end of the day. The one creature that brought me some sort of warm feeling to all the pain and suffering I had to endure in my life.

"Rainbow Dash…"

I simply ran my fingers across the Ipod screen. Her eyes looking directly at mine, her smile…her gracious smile made my heart warm up every time. Sometimes I feel she is here with me…comforting me in the best way possible during my worst times. Sometimes when I see her smiling gesture in my Ipod, I feel as though she is watching me through a glass, telling me to come with her…only to be stopped by my rather…insidious, adoptive parents. The blue pony's colorful mane and tail always gave me some sort of hope. Inside and outside this house was colorless, gray matter.

"Why can't I be in Ponyvile with all of you?"

I spoke to her, hoping that she would somehow hear my plea.

"Why can't I somehow fall into some pit and end up in Equestria, where I could be happy for the rest of my life…"

"Why do I have to live in such a miserable world? Why me? What did I do to deserve so much pain in my life…I'm not even fifteen yet…" I began to form tears in my eyes.

"Why must I suffer? Why don't I just…drop dead?" I collapsed on the wall; I completely gave in to grief.

I cried so much, my nose clogged in mucus and my eyes turned red. The pain returned to my body once more, my head began to ache, I felt pale once again. This was a normal phase in life for me now, always crying…always suffering.

"I…if I had…one…chance to…to…"

Suddenly, the sound of the door caught me off guard. I quickly hid my face and made a praying gesture.

"Christopher, are you praying to God like your mother told you to do?"

My "Father" was worse, every little detail that I said wrong or if I disagreed with him would useually end up in a beating, he would always say it was because he wanted to "purge all my sins", but to me…it was nothing more than meaningless torture.

"Yes…father, I'm almost done" I said softly, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Do not take long in purgatory my son" His footsteps grew colder until not a sound was made. I simply raised my head to the ceiling and said, "One chance to actually see her…"

I was fully dressed in my vest and school pants and was ready to start another dull day at school. I walked down the curved stairs toward the hallway where the marble columns stood down the hallway. I arrived to the dining room and sat down quietly. The family and the servants stared at me until I spoke.

"I confessed my sins"  
>This fortunately made my father smile slightly, which pretty much meant the rest of the day there would be no beating from him.<p>

Music surrounded the dining room; the sound of a grandfather clock was also included in the soundtrack. (Song: He sung, Toil and trouble) I simply carried on with eating my breakfast for the day, the sweet sound of music calmed my nerves, sometimes I closed my eyes to this tune because it would always remind me of my younger years with my real parents…oh how I miss those days so much.

My "father" spoke up during the feast, "Your mother told me about your uneventful encounter with Satan, do not fear child, the lord is here with us."

"That makes me feel better…" I thought sarcastically

"The child did not practice prayer last night, it was fortunate I found Satan inside him before the devil had time to manipulate his conscience." My foster mother smiled with pride.

"Father, Mother…am I a bad person?" It was a stupid question to ask them, but all I wanted out of them was love…love that my other parents had for me

"Once a person parts away from God, he/she must commit their life to his name" My father answered

"Do you love me?" I simply retorted

My Father and Mother had ill expressions, which meant I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Do you have doubt in us Child?" My mother asked

"We gave you a home, shelter, a roof to sleep under, food, a bed, yet you ask such a callous question"

I stopped talking after that, if I were to question them further…it would mean another beating for sure…

"The driver is waiting for you Christopher" My father said as he observed the grandfather clock.

"Be sure to pray to God on your way to Rudimentary school" My mother concluded.

I asked to be excused and grabbed my backpack and left the despair that was my "home"

It was just another average day, another infortune day for Christopher Jenkins…

It was another rainy day here in Vancouver, British Columbia in good ol Canada. The rain here hasn't stopped for weeks and it seemed to get worse by each passing day. I even heard from some friends that the sewers are getting flooded as a result of constant 10 inches of rain hitting the coastal city. As I got into the limousine, I had to watch every step I made or I could end up being in the hospital for a week. I entered the rather warm vehicle and we drove off to the school. I just hope school was going to be a breeze today…

(Scene 2)

(Song: Final Fantasy 8 – Julia)

A cold alleyway down the street to where the limousine was driving by was empty…with the exception of a single soul. A creature yawned as it stepped out of a cold, brown cardboard box. Its rather unsaturated mane and tail dragged along with the blue colored abomination as it looked for its daily meal of the day. Grass was nowhere to be seen here, for they have drowned under the amount of hard rain hitting Vancouver, so other alternatives including stealing food. The moment it started moving, pain shot out from its back. It turned to face its extra appendages with a concerned face. They were covered in bruises and cuts from some unfortunate event. Several other cuts and bruises appeared all over its body as though maybe she went through a beating last night.

"Get yourself together Rainbow…you can't think about your wings right now"

The creature was known as none other than Rainbow Dash, the infamous fastest flyer in all of Equestria, but now reduced to that of a grounded, stray pony in an alien world. She looked high and low for anything that could be edible for her. Being a pony meant that she was vegetarian and could not eat meat whatsoever. However, that fact may soon change. Rainbow Dash found a suitable prey to feast on, a defenseless large rat. Her instincts told her to back off and continue looking for fruits and vegetables, but her stomach drove her insane, with one swift move she charged toward the creature. She was way too fast for the rat and she tackled the poor creature to the ground. About to pierce the dark fur of the animal, Rainbow Dash noticed the animal's dark, brown eyes look straight at her, pleading for the larger creature to spare its life. Her fierce expression changed immediately, tears began to form in her eyes and she lost her grip on the rat.

"I'm sorry…" she let go of the creature completely, "I am so sorry…"

The rat disappeared into the darkness which meant Rainbow Dash might not have any luck finding food for today"

(End song)

"What am I becoming…?" Rainbow Dash looked at her hooves and then broke in tears, rain continued to strike her body as she sat on the ground, hopelessly wishing for all of this to end somehow.

(Song: Rite of spring by Igor Stravinsky, part 3) (0:00 – 3:58)

This place…why was it so dull in color and form? Black carcasses filled the alleyway with revolting stench emitting from their confines. Animals that appeared to bear a resemblance to Rarity's pet littered the alleyway along with some other rats that were hiding; most of this area was cut off by some wall with square holes in them. Rainbow stood up from her defenseless position and walked down towards the "wall" and she noticed there was a way to get through. She went into a prone position and slowly crawled to the other side, where she was met by more alleyways and hopefully, food. She came across a trashcan, filled with bags inside but was fortunately open for her to peek in and scavenge. She climbed a bag that allowed her to see what was inside the trashcan. Then, Rainbow heard something beside her.

"Meow"

A small, white cat gestured a larger white cat to follow and scavenge several other bags that were adjacent to the trashcan and Rainbow.

"Go away…" Rainbow dash said as she threw a can at the large cat, but she missed and finally surrendered

She began to cry again as she looked for food in the rotting garbage.

"A week ago, I was happily sitting at home, eating all the food I wanted…now look at me…I'm like a common house flea…"

She cried even more. Rainbow Dash lifted her head and shouted

"I AM SO HUNGRY" This only instigated a large growl in her stomach; she covered it with one of her hooves in pain.

The larger cat had obtained a small unfinished serving of salmon and gave it to the smaller cat, now the larger cat went to find food on its own

"I swear if I wasn't a horse and all nice, I would eat both of you right now…" Rainbow said with frustration

The larger cat looked up in confusion and quietly meowed at Rainbow Dash

"How the hell are you guys so good at finding stuff? How the hell do you do it?" She asked them

No response

"I'm talking to cats…I thought they would at least understand to some extent…"

Where she was from, cats lived side by side with Ponies, so it was hard to imagine a common house cat fending for itself on such a depressing street. Rainbow Dash continued crying, the tears falling into the black bag with a mixture of rain pouring into the trashcan as well.

"Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Stupid storm! Stupid city!" She continued to bash on everything but suddenly stopped in defeat. By now the smaller cat had finished its meal and was licking off the remnants of the spoiled fish.

"Sniff"

The rain continued to endlessly pour down on the rainbow colored pony

"Sniff"

A mixture of sadness and pain was found in Rainbow's voice

"Twilight, Pinky, I miss you guys…"

(Song end)

By now, she had given up any hope of ever returning to Equestria, she was stuck here…in this miserable world for the rest of her life. Suddenly, a flame inside Rainbow began to grow. Her body twitched in response, her hatred grew. Rainbow's eyes began to target the trashcan, all of her anger focused on one thing.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" She kicked the trashcan toward the cats and caused the animals to run away into the darkness, leaving Rainbow alone once again. The dark sky, combined with its companions, brought forth the coming of melancholy and grief through a flash of energy, high above the city with no one but Rainbow to experience the dreadful weather phenomenon through her weak rose-colored eyes. She sighed in defeat, allowing despondent thinking to control her emotions.

"I'm alone"

No vocal expression was in her voice, for she was now a victim to melancholia. She curled up in the rain and began to hum a tune.

Her mother's lullaby...

**Hey guys, this was an inspiration for a deviation I found quite interesting,** **and it is called "Stray Rainbow by 123hamster, check his deviant out when you get the chance :)**

**Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Onward!**

(Comment, and let me know what you think!) (Thanks for reading! Stay tuned)


	2. Melancholy

[Part 2]

School was definitely a drag, but what else can you expect from Middle School? Even though I never bother anyone and always keep to myself, I'm always the pray for the Apex predators known as Jocks. I was at the bottom of the food chain, lower than geeks and nerds. I was considered a street rat to many despite my wealthy position. None of my real friends go to my middle school, so I had to fend for myself in this hostile environment and even if my friends were here with me I would doubt they could help me deal with the large amount of bullies in this school. I was a loner, no one liked me here and they never will, and I knew it was a hard fact of life for me. I was the lowest common denominator student at the school; no one ever took me seriously… even some people who were actually nice never took a glance at my face because they were afraid that they would become victims of bulling just like me.

Every day I tried to avoid going to the bathroom, going to the gym, going to recess and even eating inside the cafeteria, I eat outside the area adjacent to the cafeteria where not a lot of people go to eat during lunch. Eating alone by yourself inside the cafeteria meant that you were an easy target for the bullies, and unfortunately…I happen to be bold enough to enter so I could at least grab a sandwich to eat before school ended. So here I was again, minding my own business and what not…sure enough one of the football players enters the kitchen. I turn around, hoping that he would not recognize my face. I pretended to observe some of the food that was displayed on the grill while trying to see if they left me in peace. I played with my hands a lot, my patience thinning, while they were just inches away from me. I began to tap my right foot; I looked at my watch to kill time…11:51 am.

However, another came in through the door, wearing a black trench coat jacket. The Eight grader, who stood at more than 5'8, was pretty tall for somebody in Middle School…then again I was a short person, standing at 5'2, I was a midget to them, and it would always piss me off when they made it clear to me through name calling. Anyway, the badass himself wore shades, gloves and boots. I was always surprised at how he was allowed to wear his clothes on school grounds, but I guess this school didn't care about anything but education. He was the most popular kid at school, and people chanted his name all the fucking time…Adonis Kane. Kane usually talked behind my back and pretended he was the nicest person in the world while doing it, which only just pissed me off even more. When his friends bullied me, he would sometimes join in the chant or encourage them to continue. His rather deep voice and build posture gained him popularity nick names like "Kane the Terminator" much like from the movie. I thought it was a pretty funny name for someone who thought he was the Ultimate badass of the school, but was actually a prick. Kane loved to play airsoft and sports, but he usually had problems with girls, which surprised a lot of his so called friends. Some girls found his sweet talk stupid while other girls were always around him because of his popularity status and his 14 year old chest, but he would always have problems on how to build a successful relationship with someone. I guess it was because he was stupid and arrogant which I knew was true.

"What would you like for today Christopher?" The cafeteria lady asked

I hated Kane so much, he was the leader of the pack, but I didn't hate him because he was the leader…I hated him because of the fact that he would always stay in a corner and watch his companions do the job for him. I found him to be a serious bystander than an actual bully, someone who joined in the group so they themselves would not be bullied.

"Hello?"

He was a coward…if I was his height I would just punch him in the face…at least one punch to teach them all a lesson or two.

"Christopher?"

God, I just wish I could stand up for myself properly, or at least earn respect from everybody…so they could ignore me for the rest of the Eight grade.

"Hello?"

Then I thought about High school…god how would I even survive my first year as a freshman? It seemed unfeasible just like everything else that goes on in my daily life.

"Christopher, snap out of it!"

No…I just wanted to be left alone…I didn't care about being popular or being noticed by anymore…I just wanted solace for the rest of the school year.

"YO DOFUS!" One of the jocks said behind my back

I snapped out of my trail of thought and looked straight at the lunch lady.

"Sorry about that…I would like to have a bacon egg and cheese sandwich please" I asked

After I ordered, I noticed the jocks surround me. I slapped my head a few times. I realized what I just done…now I was noticed by the King of Assholes himself.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…" I said to myself

"So…how's second semester going for you bro?" Kane asked

I remained silent

"Yo retard. He asked you a question"

I gave them all the silent treatment, hoping they would say some last things about me and then return to minding their own business.

"Chill man, he needs time to answer questions. He isn't as smart as you and me afterall" Kane chuckled

"I'm still laughing from that prank you pulled on poor Christine last week" Another jock was obviously raising his voice so I could hear…

"Yeah…I kinda smirked when you took his towel from the showers and he had to report to maintenance naked, only to find out that there were no towels left and we took his clothes and hid them under neigh the bleachers outside where the prep rally was going on." Kane agreed

I whispered to myself, "I'm never getting food from here again…"

The dark skinned jock walked around me and inspected my clothes

"Red jacket? Blue cap…old sneakers…were you dressed by a homeless man?" he said

"It's none of your business"

"None of your business?" Kane replied at the same time as I had said my line.

Kane walked up to me and said

"Kane was literally in my face, I literally wanted to knock all of his teeth out…so he could feel what I was feeling every day at school. I wanted him to know that I wasn't as weak as he thought I was.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at us, you honestly need to chill out bro" Kane responded

I got mad and swung my fist at him but I was too late, for he had turned around and I twirled 360 degrees before feeling stopping. My eyes were moving like they had ADHD, I grabbed my head to stop them from moving so much. My eyesight returned to normal soon enough to see Kane make the next move.

"New objective!" Kane swung his right arm in the air to signal his troops.

"Our mission is to make the Christian boy here happy"

All of the other jocks laughed.

The food was ready and the cafeteria lady handed me my lunch. Unfortunately…the moment I walked away, some prick decided to put his leg in my path. I fell with a thud, but luckily I had caught my only lunch for the day. Then some prick kneeled down and took my sandwich…

"You know you gotta pay for this, silly" A jock with a thick, New York accent said.

I raised my head toward the towering abominations

"I was going to…until one of you pricks decided to trip me"

The Jock handed the sandwich to good ol Kane…who in turn took a bite from it.

"Pricks?" Kane said while chewing on the delicious mouthwatering bacon egg and cheese.

He kneeled down to me

"Such language can earn you a weeklong detention" He smirked

"Good…at least I don't have to smell your breath while I'm in there"  
>The jocks surrounded us as I stood up<p>

Kane frowned

"My breath does not stink"  
>I retorted, "Yes it does, and you're wondering why you're so unlucky with girls" My eyebrows narrowed, his face remained neutral, but I could tell in his eyes that he was insulted by this "Give me my sandwich" I demanded<p>

"This is the toll, you need to pay" He gestured the sandwich toward me, I tried to grab it but he held it high up in the ceiling for me to try and inevitably jump to get it. The humiliation of this was too much

"Give me my lunch!"

"Not until you pay the toll"

"I pay the school…not you"

Kane's expression changed dramatically as he got into my face once again

"Fool, I am the school"

"You're just an asshole…that's what you are" I retorted

He tried to gain back confidence with some stupid comeback, and fortunately he remained silent.

A solid minute passed as we stared into each other's eyes, I was never so angry at anyone before. Kane wanted everyone to respect him, but how could I respect a piece of shit like him? He's everything you would expect from a stereotypical bully, he was cold…didn't care how I felt, only wanted to feed off my reactions, and I don't blame him…being the most unpopular kid in school gets to you.

"Here! Take my stupid money; I just want to be left alone! Why can't you guys accept that!"

I walked away abruptly; tears began to form in my eyes. The jocks looked toward Kane, whom was very disturbed by Christopher's sudden outburst.

"Are you going to take that from him? Dude, he just got on your face like you two were going to have a scrap" The dark skinned athlete said

"He gave me cash, I guess that's enough for him" Kane retorted

Kane looked back toward his goons and slightly chuckled

"Anyways, he'll have to pay double when he gets in line anyway" A blond haired guy named Clark said.

The jocks and Kane laughed as they watched a frustrated Christopher turn away from the register in defeat, unable to pay the amount due for the half bitten sandwich. Christopher sighed. Today seemed to get so bad because of thinking too much. And now he won't be able to have lunch! This day really turned out to be a drag for him.

"Even thinking gets me in trouble with them, I'll never see the day that Kane and his goons pleas for forgiveness to me for making my time in middle school a misery. They'll just keep bullying me till I can't take it anymore, but even then…I won't be strong enough to stand up for myself…"

Silence suddenly overtook Christopher's mind

"I'm thinking too much again…"

I went to sit down outside alone in the rain, the only place I could find peace on earth. Rain seemed to be my only true friend since it drove away others inside for warmth and shelter. Every other place was hell with everyone out to get me. I wished I could just live out on the street, without a care for anyone…then again that would mean I would have to survive on my own. Either way I was alone in this world…no one would ever understand how it felt to be alone in my perspective. I hoped to myself that one day I would wake up and see my old folks again, but of course that day would never come. Then…they came outside…the assholes apparently weren't finished with me yet.

"You can't leave me alone, can't you?" I looked up as I said, staring at Kane with furious eyes

"We just want to hang with you"

"H…hang with me, yea right" I doubted

"Yea. Lewis, Clark, go sit next to him" His two goons sat adjacent to my comfort zone. I just wanted to lower my head. They began to bother me to the point where I couldn't hear myself think anymore. Clark took my hat off and started to twirl it around like a toy.

"Hey! This isn't hanging out!" I shouted

"It is in our dictionary" Kane laughed

I had enough…just enough of all this…the fury inside my broken heart could not take this anymore, the laughing…the humiliation…it was time for me to do something.

"What's wrong Chris? Your mommy gave you this hatie watie?" Lewis asked

"Yo, his real mom's dead" Clark replied

"Who the fuck cares"

All these years of torment had started a small fire inside my body which began to grow, my hatred pulsating, my hands trembled and my eyes dilated in anger. I clenched my fist, knowing what I was going to do next. I gritted my teeth and yelled. I threw my fist toward Lewis; he was not prepared for the strike. Lewis covered his face in pain. A small tinkle of blood came out from his deformed nose.

"Holy shit" He simply said

I was amazed at what I had just accomplished, but unfortunately…I should have ran while I could

"Grab him! You idiot!"

Clark stood up and grabbed me, holding me into a head lock.

"You piece of shit! You broke my nose!" He wiped his face clean of blood and then he thrust his fist against my abdomen, and continued when he went for my face and constantly kept hitting me with every ounce of strength he had. Kane simply watched, as always…and he even laughed a little. However, the constant physical abuse began to make Kane think twice about their actions. Blood began to spill from my face, my body could not take any more beating…Lewis was literally killing me slowly.

"Lewis, stop" Kane suddenly said

Lewis stopped for a moment, his right fist in the air and covered in Chris's blood

"I ain't stopping till this fool is out cold" he continued after he said that, Clark was having trouble carrying Christopher's limp body.

"Yo, Lewis…calm down yo, he ain't a punching bag"

Lewis laughed

"I should have done this a long time ago!"

Kane came closer to Lewis

"You're killing him Lewis!"

"Good! Piece of shit owes me a new nose!" Lewis did not stop; soon I would be dead if no one intervened. Clark watched Kane as he got closer to Lewis. I could not take another hit; blood was all over my red jacket and jeans. Lewis raised his fist once again for the finishing blow, only to be stopped by none other than Adonis Kane himself. Kane held his buddy's arm very firmly, the frustration in both their eyes. I could hardly see anything now, but I saw Kane come to my aid, much to my surprise.

"Let go of me Adonis!" Lewis shouted

Kane let out a silent response, "No" "He can't take anymore, just let him be" Kane concluded

"But…But" Lewis retorted

"We're leaving before anybody shows up, we'll get expelled if they find out about this" Kane walked to the door and looked back toward Lewis and Clark.

"Come on! Ladies!"

Lewis took one last glimpse at the pathetic human flesh in front of him; he suddenly kicked me in the stomach as another part of revenge. Clark followed suit and said.

"Shouldn't have fucked with us"

As soon as they came they were gone, I was alone again to rot under the cold rain. My blood fused with the water and created a puddle of blood adjacent to me. However, this pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain I've felt over the years of my life on this planet, I only wished that Lewis had finished the job so I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. I had no faith anymore; there was no point for me to keep breathing on this planet anymore. I just wanted it all to end, my despondency…my suffering, all of it. Then the door opened and a young lady with an umbrella was walking by with a slightly older guy towards some tables that were under protection from the rain.

I sighed, knowing to myself that no one would ever help me even in a situation like this

"Uh…Madison, look"

Yea…yea…you see a kid on the floor in a puddle of blood…and you're just going to laugh at me till my body surrenders to agony.

The girl gasped at my pathetic body

"Oh…my god…" The female seemed to notice my melancholy and rushed to my aid along with her friend.

Wait, what? Rushed to my aid? I had to be dreaming this, maybe I was already dreaming because no way this would ever happen to me in real life. A person helping me…thank you God! You've manage to make me laugh for once in my pathetic life!

"Quick! Give me something for his head!" She asked her friend, her friend dropped their lunch in the rain and took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Hurry and get help!" The boy rushed back into the cafeteria while his friend seemed to stare into my brown eyes

"Hold on…we'll get some…help…" I blacked out

I woke up with pain; every part of my body stung…the room looked familiar, like I've been here a couple of times when I was sick. The facetious artwork on the wall included motivation pictures and doctor related drawings as well. I concluded that this was the infirmary at the school. I noticed another soul inside the room; she was going through some paper work and what not. It was Xian Wang the school's professional nurse. I Rose up from my bed, only to cringe in pain from all the damage done to my body.

"Hey! Take it easy there"

I looked over to nurse Wang. Her long, light pink hair and hazel eyes always reminded me of Nurse Redheart from My Little Pony. Maybe it was just me but I felt certain people I've ran into in the past seemed to bear resemblance to characters from the show. Mostly unknown characters like Nurse Redheart. However, I've never really paid attention to it because some people look like Nicholas Cage and Kirsten Dunst, or any other actor for that reason.

"How long have I've been here?"

Nurse Wang walked over to me and held my hand, her palm felt warm. She was the nicest person in the school; she knew exactly how kids felt, for it was her life's duty to help every single child and make them smile.

"Not for long, it's only been two hours since you were reported here, but you need to rest. Those wounds won't heal for a while, try not to move too much" She smiled.

My vision was slightly getting better, and my memories tried to tell me something about my last moments before I drifted to sleep.

"Nurse Wang"  
>"Hmmmm?"<p>

"Who were the people who brought me here?"

"A young couple, I believe their names were Madison Garcia and Alex Wilson"

I remembered Madison…she never really talked to anyone and never really noticed me until now. She seemed worried about my agitated state earlier, so did her "boyfriend?"

"Your eyes are focusing again, but I suggest you take it easy for the rest of the week, you hear?"

"Nurse Wang, Kane and his friends did this to me" I said with no emotion in my voice

Her eyes widened

"Now why would they pick on you like this? You're usually so quiet and…"

"I'm always harassed by them…please do me the favor and report them for me." I asked nicely

She looked into my weak eyes

"Did they start a fight with you? If they did, why didn't you just run? Fighting doesn't solve problems"

"They held me and the other punched me till I was out cold…"

"Do you know what their names are?"

"Lewis and Clark…Kane was in on it to"

"Ok", she nodded and turned around.

"Stay here, I'll contact your parents and notify the Principal"

I laid my head down, and I turned my head toward the window…it hasn't stopped raining all day; I wish it would never stop to be honest. Outside I could see the vast mountain range of Canada in the horizon. I sighed because I always wanted to get out of the city and go to the vast mountains to the west and just let me spirit be free, but I doubted that would ever happen to me.

My parents…what will they think of this…and worst of all…I threw the first punch…I instigated the fight, but I was so tired of being harassed by these assholes…I had to do something. All those years of being harassed, all that hatred inside me channeled through my arm and finally my fist toward Lewis. I was sort of glad I retaliated, but know I would have to deal with my overly religious foster parents as a result.

"Your parents are on their way; let me get a wheel chair for you, Chris" Nurse Wang said

I just continued to watch the window, a thought quickly hit me.

"That girl, Madison…looked familiar"

Everything about her seemed so familiar…when she laid the jacket where my head rested I noticed her appearance from up close and I was quite shocked, I felt as though my mind was playing tricks on me. She had rose-colored eyes and a rather tomboyish look; those categories reminded me of one person…Rainbow Dash.

Hours had passed, the late afternoon sky was beginning to darken and the barely visible sun in the clouds was just minutes away from its descent into the dark horizon.

The misplaced, multicolored pony was beginning to weaken from the absence of food. Rainbow Dash has had no luck from the past week surviving on her own; every passing day seemed another day less for her to live. The pain in her stomach from not eating anything for so long was too much for her to bear. Rainbow had to stop a few times so she could recover from the pain. She walked down yet another street, the same method she has been doing since she got here. The feeling of guilt surrounded the young pony's heart ever since she was inexplicably transported to this strange dimension.

She looked at her now broken wings in disgrace.

"I should have never showed off to them during the storm. All this pain just because I wanted to impress the Wonderbolts" Rainbow Dash cried. The tears slowly fell down her cheeks, "It's all my fault. If I wasn't so cocky…I would still be back home with all my friends, but instead I've been condemned to live here in this dump!" She continued to sob.

"I'm alone…all alone…no one next to me to understand my suffering"

Rainbow raised her head and front hooves into the sky.

"If you can hear me Princess Celestia, I want it all to end! Please…just finish me off" Dashie collapsed onto the pavement and surrendered to sorrow.

Suddenly, the smell of fresh food filled the air; what was this intoxicating aroma she has never smelled before? Rainbow's mouth began to water. The sensation was unbelievable and it was coming from a nearby door down the alleyway. Rainbow made sure not to be careless. It could be a trap.

"I'll just slip in unnoticed…whatever it takes, I'm too hungry to just ignore this" Rainbow Dash thought

Voices could be heard from a door.

"Mad! Do me a big favor and get their order from the kitchen; we got hungry customers waiting to be fed!"

"Sure thing dad" A voice echoed in the distance

Another door adjacent to the first had lights but the smell of food was originating from inside. Rainbow saw a small stool that she could climb unto and observed what was inside the dimly lit restaurant. Fortunately for her there was no one in sight, so she entered the restaurant and inspected the area. Various ovens and grills filled the small room. So this is how humans cook their food, back home an oven would be used for Cupcakes or similar delicious desserts. Dashie noticed several blocks of food on the table that were adjacent to some familiar foods known in Equestria, something she would eat back home.

"They have vegetables here! Oh thank sweet Celestia"

The blocks were brown in color with a red spot in the middle. Rainbow Dash smelled the delicious meal; it was going to definitely fill her up for the day, but she still didn't know what the brown food was…probably some kind of fruit? Whatever it was…it was delicious!

"Alright, one delicious loaf coming up!" A female said, wearing a blue long sleeve and jeans. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, a beautiful brunet with beautiful eyes…they looked familiar somehow…

Rainbow was quick and grabbed the delicious appetizer. She ran off with it in her mouth to the door and left.

The human searched everywhere, "Where is it at, Dad?"

"It's on the counter, Mad" Another female said while she was cooking food on the stove

"Ma, are you sure you didn't just take it to the customers earlier?"

"Stop joking around, Mad, I got a business to run here!" Her father said off the distance.

The girl shrugged and kept looking for the order.

Rainbow Dash was outside again and stopped by a corner where no rain or cat could disturb her dinner. She took one big whiff of the food and ran her tongue around her lips. She launched her face into the plate and began to eat in a sporadic matter. The taste, the aroma, and the sensation she got after wanting to eat for days made her so happy to enjoy a great feast. Once again, energy filled her body and the pain in her stomach diminished. She smiled happily as she got her strength back in only a few minutes, Rainbow felt she could take on this whole world by herself again. Maybe she was wrong; maybe if she stayed here for a while she would be able to recover faster.

"Dad…I think the cats took some of the meatloaf again" The young voice said

"What! Not again, do you know how angry my customers will be when they find out about this!" Her dad seemed angry about me stealing their…

WAIT, WHAT!

Rainbow's happy expression had disappeared; any enjoyment she was getting from this was gone

MEAT! DID THAT WORD JUST COME OUT OF HIS DAUGHTER'S MOUTH! OH SWEET CELESTIA…OH NO…

OH MY SWEET CELESTIA!

Rainbow's face turned green, her ability to eat the meal in front of her disappeared…she had just eaten another animal…a once living creature…chewing that animal in her mouth…and finally going down her stomach. She dropped the plate and her body immediately ejaculated all of the food she had eaten. The feeling of guilt and pain returned to her once again, she cried once more…

"I…can't go on" She said softly

"Not like this…"

"Please…somebody…help me"

I was on my way home, but I knew the pain was far from over…my "dad" was going to deal with me when we got home. I just hoped he would take it easy on me today, but then again I told nurse Wang that I threw the first punch.

I remained silent during the trip home.

"Unacceptable"

"Deplorable behavior"

"I will not tolerate this from you"

"Neither will I"

I sighed at the constant bickering from my foster parents, I simply stared outside…hoping some truck would crash into us and kill me.

"YOUNG MAN! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" My father shouted

I snapped out of my thoughts again to see his angry facial expression.

"Y….yes father, I am…continue please" I said softly

He puffed air out and continued

"George, remember to stop at 51st street. We ordered dinner from the bistro"

"I understand, my wife"

The limousine eventually stopped by a place known as "The Ritz, Italian Bistro"

My father turned around to face me, a hunt of anger still in his voice

"Keep quiet and follow us inside child" My Father said

I softly nodded and got out of the car to follow

I sighed as we walked

"Mom, Dad. Are you guys mad at me?" they did not answer, I slapped my forehead

Wow…I keep asking stupid questions today.

OF COURSE THEY ARE MAD AT YOU  
>YOU INSTIGATED A FIGHT AT SCHOOL, ENDED UP GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED, AND THEN YOU GO AND SAY YOU THREW THE FIRST PUNCH. God…sometimes I am an idiot.<p>

"You and I will have a long talk about this little charade you did in during your studies" My father simply said

I gulped in fear as the door opened to reveal a rather nice interior of the Bistro. A rather overweight manager was waiting for us. His bald spot and untied shows made me wonder…

Why did my parents come here to eat? Someone smaller was standing beside him. I examined her, blue sleeve shirt, jeans and loose long brunet hair along with those rose-colored eyes. I gasped while her expression changed immediately

Was that Madison?

"Hey…you're the guy me and Alex found. Are you feeling better?" She asked

I simply raised my arm

"Not too shabby, I'm glad you helped me back at school" I walked closer to her as I was stopped by my father's arm

"No"

"No? I just want to talk to her"

My father simply rolled his eyes and let me go

"Sex before marriage is a sin" He whispered into my ear

"Oh bather off you old fart" I thought to myself

I walked over to her and remained silent, she seemed worried about my critical condition…more worried than my "Parents would ever be"

I greeted her with my hand

"My name is Christopher Jenkins, nice to meet you. Nurse Wang told me you were really worried about my condition. Thanks for helping me"

She smiled

"No problem, I just had to help…I mean, you're usually bullied by those guys. I just couldn't believe they went too far on you"

I shifted my eyes a little

"Yea…too far" Knowing that I threw the first punch, I didn't want to tell her about my incident…thinking she would retaliate.

I examined the place; it was an ordinary Bistro with candles, red chairs and tables…

"So you work here?" I asked

"Actually, this is my home" She said

"Your home is a restaurant?" I thought to myself. She noticed my expressed confusion

"It's upstairs, our home is pretty neat. I can walk to school without any problems and my parents are being paid really well." She explained

"Nice, I'm glad you're living a better life than I am" I said sarcastically.

She changed her expression and gestured me to sit on a table with her, I confirmed with hesitation.

"Listen, I'm sorry I never really talked to you until today, but I didn't know how serious you were being bullied"

"Are you kidding me? I have no friends at school…I'm verbally and emotionally abused all the time, even when I'm alone by myself I feel like shit"

She sighed

"What about your parents? Have you ever talked to them about the issue?"

I sighed, "My parents don't care to be honest. They just want me out of trouble"

"Well, you can hang out with me and Alex tomorrow on Friday" She said

I raised my head at this

"Really? You mean it?" I asked

"Yea, and if any of those bullies confront you, me and Alex will stop them" She said rather proudly

"Wow…how thoughtful of you…the only people to help me other than you are Nurse Wang and your friend Alex" I slightly smirked, but even the smirk was not enough…I've never fully smiled in my life…but maybe this was different. Was this finally a friend I've been looking for? A person who actually cares about how I feel?

"Don't worry; I'm here if you ever need help after school" She smiled

Suddenly a voice rang down the room

"Mad! Do me a big favor and get their order from the kitchen; we got hungry customers waiting to be fed!"

"Sure thing, Dad" She turned toward me and said, "Be right back"

I tapped my finger on the glass table and waited.

"Alright, one delicious loaf coming up!" Madison shouted from the kitchen

My father came and sat down next to me

"Why did you choose to eat here?" I asked

"The manager, Russo, and I have been friends for a very long time. We always come to eat here when you are at school studying. His meals are the best quality in the city" He smiled, but then he turned toward me

"You ARE studying correct?"

I nodded

"Good, I will be happy to see your progress report soon enough then"

A slim woman walked by us in red, she was the wife of Russo.

"Greetings, Marcella. What news do you bring?"

"Your order has been postponed, George. I am so sorry for the inconvenience" She said  
>my father stood up from the table<p>

"What! Why?"

"Apparently some of the stray animals got to your food while it was served on the counter in the kitchen."

My father was about to lose it

"Do not worry; we will cook another batch as soon as possible, free of charge!" She concluded as she walked away.

"It better be" My father said softly

After we got out meals, we exchanged farewells and I gave Madison a hug

"Thank you so much for today Madison" I said

"No problem Christopher" She finished

I entered the family limousine and we drove off into the horizon. Not far away…a creature was curled up and continuously cried into the night. There was no more hope that Rainbow Dash had left in her system. Melancholia seemed to be her only help now


	3. Pain

[Part 3]

Night was the only time during the day I could seek refuge inside my pathetic, small world. A world where I could embrace the idea of happiness as much as possible whenever possible, this was the only reason why I continued to exist on this realm. This is why I continued to live on despite all my misery and pain because it brought me hope and love to my mind and soul because I believed that one day I would find happiness somewhere on this planet.

After saying grace and eating the last meal of the day with my foster parents, I typically snuck into bed and prayed. I kissed my "Mother" and she left the room, an hour later I made sure my parents were fast asleep before I could attempt any activities alongside the popular fandom. I mostly used the computer in my room while no one noticed, for it was the only gateway between me and my second life. The computer was mostly used for doing homework and writing essays and other stuff, but also for looking up basic information from websites that were not blocked. Other than that, it was solely responsible for allowing me to access the arts and many kinds of things that were forbidden by my family. My parents usually blocked the world from me, I rarely ever watched T.V because my parents said there was too much evil shown on it, even though they themselves watched T.V. Radio was also an issue; my parents only wanted me to listen to classical music which I enjoy so much thanks to them. My computer was the only exception to these categories. Although my parents blocked most IPs from a lot of websites, I was shown by a friend a while back to bypass this security, and I was amazed at what I found. On a day I could have sworn to be the luckiest day of my life, the fandom known as My Little Pony seemed to catch my attention and resulted in me embracing the show with open arms.

It was a faithful day on Youtube when I found out about the show, I was curious and decided to check it out. It was episode 16 Season 1 Sonic Rainboom that got me into liking the show. The heroine, Rainbow Dash, has no choice but to hit supersonic speed to save her friends from certain death. The colors displayed by the Sonic Rainbow really caught me off guard; I could have sworn I have never seen a rainbow that colorful before. Rainbow Dash gave me enough guts to show up at school at the worst times. However, I was surprised that Rainbow Dash was "bullied" when she was young, although not in a way like me.

I was told that most men had denial in learning to love the show however they to eventually fell in love with it. Some Bronies were just like me, alone and afraid of what people might say if they found out that you loved watching a show that involved multi colored ponies and their "Girly" adventures, to me it was not really girly at all because it was just different than the rest. I was different to and I wished people understood that from me.

I never got to enjoy television shows that other kids love before finding out about My Little pony. The show had a special effect on my life. The characters and the setting seemed so perfect. The characters in the show were always happy and always cheerful, but if they were not, they would usually end up being happy in the end anyways. It seemed like a life I wanted all along, to always be happy.

However, today was a much different story because Father confiscated my computer, but I was glad that I had closed all my tabs and deleted my history the night before so he would not find out about the show. My IPod was safe inside my pocket as always, so I did not worry about them finding out about the IPod either. Consequently, now I had nothing to do but go to sleep, but my mind was set on too many things to rest. I didn't want to stay up all night, but I was thinking too much about Madison and Alex. They were the first people to help me in a desperate time of need today. I felt as though they were sent by Celestia herself to aid me in this hour of darkness. I slightly smirked at the idea.

After reading countless fan made literature on the net, I wished that somehow I would be torn from this world and hang out with the mane 6. If I did somehow end up in Equestria, what would they think of me?

A crazy thought, but perhaps Equestria was Heaven? It seemed too perfect to have true evil like wars, famine, and death. Maybe when a person dies, things go their way and they end up in Equestria, obviously with no memories of their previous lives because it's like a dream. Maybe when we dream, we are actually seeing Heaven, and when we have nightmares we see hell. Just like the dream I had yesterday.

Maybe I was already dead, maybe…I was in purgatory, and maybe I was actually…a ghost? That was stupid, if I was a ghost then why would people see me.

Then I thought…maybe after I got beat up by Lewis, I passed out and didn't make it? Maybe I was dreaming all of this, but if I was dreaming all of us, surely it would go my way?

Then my thinking turned into anger, a cloud formed inside my mind.

The prick, in the trench coat, at lunch today the one that instigated my paranoia at school. Kane…that fucking asshole…he and his gang should be sent to hell for their sins. Lewis should be tied up against a post and beaten up day and night for three years, so he could feel the pain I felt emotionally. Strangely enough though, Kane stopped Lewis at the last minute…it still didn't convince me; I hoped they would get kicked out of school, or sent to prison for harassing a young boy heartlessly for three miserable years.

Sadly…here I was again

"I threw the first punch, I'm the one responsible for the fight, not them" I whispered

I should have ignored them. Why the fuck did I do that! Why the fuck am I so stupid…it was just verbal abuse, and I took it too far with them. My own detriment was my inability to seemingly fight back. I wanted to prove to them I was not as weak as I looked, but that ended up in me almost getting killed! Honestly! What was I thinking! I punched a guy whom was taller than I was! I knew he could have beaten me into a pulp, but I still insisted because I've had enough of them messing with me. I wanted to be like Zecora, feared and left alone. I wanted everyone to know how lonely I wanted to be. I wanted to be alone with just me and my imagination.

I had to ask myself…did I really want to be left alone, or be noticed by at least one person at the school.

Did I really want to be left alone?

If I were to die tonight, would anybody even care? Would there be anyone to talk about my life, would there even be a eulogy?

"Oh he was a very lonely boy with no friends"

It would be one short mass and funeral service; they would just throw my body into a ditch and forget about the event the next day. This scared me a lot, not having anyone remember you when you're gone. To be forgotten is worse than death after all. I would rather suffer an eternity in hell than not having people tell stories of your life for generations from now.

Then I thought to myself…no one remembers other people anyway

Many actors from the 19th century are not discussed in regular conversations for drama, only actors that currently exist. What happened to Plato from 300 BC? Well, no one cares about that poet because he is long dead. I guess the more time goes by, the more people forget about you and what you have accomplished in life…unless you're a straight up historian.

Here I am again…thinking too much for my own health.

You see, thinking is a terrible habit of mine…maybe it was why I was so unpopular…because I concentrated only on the same issues I have every day. Now I felt tired enough to actually try and sleep. However, I felt rays of sunlight heat up my bed; I looked up toward my window. The sun broke through the dark clouds, it was enough to bring at least five minutes of sunshine for the day. Wait…sunlight? Was I dreaming or…

I examined the time on my nightstand.

"6:30am! Shit!" I couldn't have been awake all night, it's impossible. "Day Break already! Shit…"

That meant I had no sleep through the night which meant it was going to be another bad day, I sighed.

I got out of bed and immediately felt my body's response to yesterday's beating. I cringed; I observed all the bruises on my body, so I looked like shit not to mention any sleep; I was definitely going to pass out during today's lectures. I kept yawning through the rest of the time getting adjusted to the morning hour. I decided with a little 15 minute nap in the shower, I could get enough energy which was a bland thought. There was no way I was going to function today. However, I maybe with the condition I was in, perhaps I would get a nicer look from people…maybe.

I assumed my parents were getting ready for the day as well, for I heard hymns down the hallway where the bathroom was. I left my room and went straight to the bathroom. The sounds of Gregorian chant got louder as I approached the restroom; the sounds came from the door adjacent to my bathroom. I was curious, too curious for my own good that I slapped myself when I was about to open the brown door. It was the forbidden zone, I was never allowed inside my parents' room, should I have entered I would face dire consequences involving my father's paranoia. My parents were praying like they did every hour of the day only that this prayer was different from the rest, it was a different style of Alleluia the one they would use for special masses during Easter. I assumed that their room contained the covenant, like what they have in church and was forbidden for "normal" eyes to be seen.

My father was a huge contributor at St. Patrick's Catholic Church in Main Street near the Bistro which was located in the center of the city, and my mother played the organ during Mass while my father helped with the service at church . When my parents could not pick me up from school, I usually walked home on Main Street all the way down to where the house was located.

My father's favorite song during mass was "Agnus Dei from Notre Dame Mass by Guilliaume De Machaut". He felt like 10 voices singing different lyrics at the same time represented diversity in the church, but also Equality in that diversity because every lyrical note from each person was the same. My mother scoffed at nature, saying it was the devil's playground. She thought all the animals and violence in nature was a plot by Satan to drive humanity insane and do the same things. Consequently, if she ever saw me watching My Little Pony, my life would basically end right there.

I hope you're writing this down because I'm going to test you later.

The sounds of Ars Antiqua filled my ears; it was very soothing to the mind, I always loved polyphonic mass music because it gave me some kind of hope, but that hope was slowly draining away from me as time went by. I didn't know if there was even a god to believe in anymore, if he "loved" his children so much, then why doesn't he just come down from the sky and make everyone else leave me alone?

The chant's beautiful hymn kept hitting my ears; I closed my ears and felt a sense of peace for a while.

I loved music way too much. I didn't really like "Modern" music that much, for it was the sound of true art and form through the Classical genre like the "Rite of Spring by Igor Stravinsky" and "Modest Mussorgsky's Night on Bald Mountain" that I could relate to, the violent Ballet suite by Igor Stravinsky basically tells my life through its introduction and climax and the Night on Bald Mountain describes my pain and suffering perfectly. Other genre included a much more phantasmagorical feeling like "Beethoven's 6th Pastoral Symphony" and "Dance of the Reed pipes by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky"

Arriving back to reality got me thinking about what day it was today. What was today again? I walked back to my room and checked a calendar I had on the wall, my suspicions were correct.

Today was Good Friday.

I had to be "extra" careful today if I didn't want any problems with dad even if he was already having problems with me .I remembered my parents told me last night that we were going to the Bistro tonight to celebrate Good Friday with Russo and Marcella their best friends, this would be the first time I would be "invited" to a party, how fun. At least Madison would be there; hopefully no one else from school would be at the party.

I entered the restroom, closed the door, turned on the faucet, placed my towel on the counter, and took out my IPod. I looked at the same face I did every morning, Rainbow Dash's soft smile…the one that always gave me confidence and courage in my life, I always looked at the portrait for a few minutes before going in the shower. It just made me feel better because I felt as though Rainbow Dash understood how I felt even though she was not even here.

I set the iPod on the counter and entered the shower…

The sun was once again covered in dark clouds; it seemed to be another day of pain for Rainbow Dash since she got here. Traffic jam filled the streets; people were walking to work and school. The heavy rain collaborated with the frustration in Rainbow's confusion of this world, where were all the trees and ponies? Rainbow could not get her eyes off the weird bipedal beings that littered the city streets, never has she seen such creatures. Maybe this was the future? Maybe these creatures were ponies, but have evolved into some weird hairless, hooveless predators? No, there was no way these monster could have been ponies, let alone Equine.

Rainbow Dash wanted to kick someone in the face after what happened yesterday. However, if these monsters were to ever find her, they might cut Rainbow into bite size pieces and put those pieces of her on a silver platter if she would ever be so bold enough to reveal herself to this society again. Another horrible thought entered Rainbow's mind, what if the meat she ate was another pony! Oh god it sent shivers down her spine from just thinking about it.

Rainbow was sick and tired of the rain here, was it ever going to stop? Honestly if her wings still worked, she would just fly up in the sky and kick those clouds to oblivion. Her inability to fly now had sunk in since the first day. Without flight she was weak both physically and mentally. Flying is what got Rainbow Dash to start the day off. Now she had no purpose in life. She tried to move her wings, hopefully to be able to fly again but to no avail. The only thing she accomplished instead was instigating a jolt of pain in her wings.

"Ow!" The pony cringed in response

She closed her wings again and looked at the broken plate across the alleyway with the filth on it. She observed the vomit that was combined with the uneaten pieces of meat, she instantly turned away.

"I…ate an animal yesterday, so does that make me a bad person?"

She tried to pass it on as another dream, but her tongue still had the presence of meat, blood and flavor.

"Why was it so delicious? It was meat!" Rainbow stumped her hoof on the ground, "Ponies don't eat animals! It's against our nature! Our way of life! What kind of hellish place is this!"

The sound of thunder misplaced the cyan-colored pony. Her hair jolted upwards in a vertical motion, her eyes shrunk at the flash of lightning. When she regained her "cool" posture, her eyebrows shifted into an aggressive position again.

"And that's another thing! Why are the lightning bolts in this world so strong! I hate getting scared like that…then again…I sort of…miss Pinkie Pie when she startled me with her randomness…"

Rainbow Dash sat down on the wet ground and began to sob.

"Oh who am I kidding? Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy…I miss you guys so much…"

She noticed her reflection on the ground via water; she looked so different from before. Her skin was slightly discolored and her hair was unsaturated. What was happening to her? Why was she so gray? Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I hope you guys can find a way to bring me back to Equestria before it's too late"

She looked up toward the sky

"Princess Celestia, forgive me for committing such an act…please forgive me"

She sighed; this marked yet another day for her to look for food. She didn't want to stay at the Bistro, knowing it would be bad for her to do so even if it was the first restaurant she had seen all week. She crawled under one of the fences and left the Bistro's alleyway.

(Whyte Avenue harbor)

Where was I supposed to go now? I couldn't find any route out of this place, all I want to do was to get out of this miserable place and find my way out into the wild. Was there even any sigh of "life" in this world? I haven't seen trees yet as a matter of fact, and sunshine was scarce here. This place looked a lot like Manehattan except it was populated by carnivores!

I looked out into the horizon of the harbor that I arrived to a few minutes ago and found numerous "white" boats floating around, never have I seen these type of boats before. How come there weren't any sails on them? Were they operated by magic? Did these beings even use magic? Everything seemed too imbalanced here. It was just like the Everfree Forest, unnatural.

I found a sigh next to me that said "Strathcona Provincial Park, 42 miles"

Provincial Park?

I looked at the pictures that were on the sigh: trees, mountains, fresh air, snow and blue skies! This is what I have been looking for! I found wildlife, and perhaps a way to get home! Maybe this wasn't a cruddy day after all!

However, I read that the only way to get there would be to get on one of these boats and cross the river. Plus the current looked too strong, so the waters were rather treacherous. If I were to fall into these waters I could risk drowning.

I didn't see anyone with a working boat so far, except this one guy! I quietly crawled to his location to where the pier was. There was someone else with him, a woman with her filly? Was that their own version of a filly? The little girl wore small jeans and a small red jacket to protect her from the cold. The young girl had long brunet mane and she looked close to six years old. Why were they here anyway? It was not raining at the pier, but the dark sky suggested that things would get worse soon. They seemed to babble something about fishes; I didn't know what that meant. Why would they be interested in fishes anyway?

"Storm's getting pretty bad; this could our last chance to…"

The mother laid a lip on her husband's mouth

"And what about Sasha?"  
>He turned toward his daughter and sighed.<p>

"Sasha, you need to stay here with mommy"

The young filly began to jump up and down

"No! I wanna see the fishes! Please Dad! I won't bother you!" The young girl said

The husband simply nodded sideways

"No, I'm sorry Sasha"

"Please! Dad! I'll be good I promise"

He kneeled down to her and gestured a hand to her shoulder

"It's not that you'll be good, it's dangerous if you come. You can trip and fall in the water, and the sharks will eat you and daddy will be sad if that happens" he smiled.

"I'll stay in the middle! Please Dad!"

He sighed

He got up and gestured his wife

"I'll keep a close eye on her"

"yay!" The young six year old jumped on the boat and jumped joyfully.

I slowly made my way toward the vessel, I hopped in unnoticed. Finally I would be able to get across with no problem. Finally things were going my way since I got here. I hid in one of the crates at the back of the boat, where I would be unnoticed by the crew.

The father hugged his wife and got on the boat; I heard a loud bang at the stern. This caused me to slightly jump in fear. A loud rattling sound soon came after, the engines were starting up and the boat was on its way toward the Island. I smiled, thinking I would finally find peace on the other side of the river…boy was I wrong.

My attention drew to the bipedal child, for she was just like a filly…curious and playful. She ran around in circles, talked to the toy she was holding and she was even singing. It reminded me of home, how I missed the laughter of fillies and other ponies alike. At least these things were capable of fun and recreation; I just thought they were heartless killers. The thought made my heart ease up for a while.

I observed the weird creature playing with her doll.

"Yay! To the gala we go!" She said

I gasped, my eyes dilated. Did I just hear Gala? Surely she didn't mean the Galloping Gala? How in the world did they know about the Galloping Gala?

"I wanna see all the animals at the Gala!"

This was too familiar to me; it was something Fluttershy said when we went to the Gala. My suspicions were raised even more when I observed the toy in her hand. The doll, in fact, looked like a pony! Dear Celestia, what kind of cruel joke was this! The pony looked awfully familiar. It looked too familiar, pink mane, yellow fur, wings, and a butterfly cutie mark.

"Fluttershy?..." Was that…Fluttershy?

"What the hay is going on here" I said quietly

"Honey! Stay where you are, I'm going to set the net" The father shouted

How could this even be possible! Was she sent here like me! What was going on! Maybe she was caught by the authorities and turned into a doll by some evil sorceress! Oh sweet Celestia! Looking into those lifeless eyes of Fluttershy just made me cringe with fear all over my body.

Suddenly, I felt a large amount of weight hit on top of me. I looked around the soon to be dead animals all over me; I gasped and began to breathe heavily.

"A..a..a..ar…are those…f..fish!" I just felt a large part of me scream inside, "Were they catching fish to eat!"  
>I couldn't take it anymore; I forced myself out of the crate which wasn't a good idea. I fell with a thud, the wooden crate with the fish fell down with me; it was enough to disturb the child's laughter. My eyes and the young girl's own met with confusion. It was silent for five seconds until.<p>

"A pony?"

Once again my eyes dilated in fear. I backed away slowly from the little girl, but I fell on my back consequently.

"Is that Rainbow Dash!" She said

How did she know my name? What the hell was this! Could she read my mind or something! There was no way this was happening, no way!

"Dad! Rainbow Dash! She's real!"

No! With my position compromised, I had to leave the ship pronto .There was no way I could make it across the island by swimming; I had better luck to return to the pier. I quickly got up and ran to the stern once again; how horrible that was to know about the little girl, that she was just like the rest. Those people were carnivores to, and somehow they were told about me…I had to leave before they called the authorities, but I also left Fluttershy behind at the same time. I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of there and swim back to the pier. I jumped in the river and felt a sudden drop of temperature rush through my body. The freezing water made me cringe. In addition, the strong waves hit against my smaller body, causing me to struggle for air as a result. My predictions were correct, the currents were too strong. I struggled against the waves, to no avail.

I yelled for help, I was going to drown because of the current's force. Consequently, I was being dragged into the sea.

"Please! Someone help me!" I struggled.

There were ships passing by me, the suction caused by the boats pulled me under them, I was repeatedly knocked back and forth by the powerful force underwater, but I resurfaced and found several of these boats catching live bait…animals so that they could eat…It was horrible, never have I seen such monstrosity happen before my very eyes. I wanted to tell myself to drown here and now, but something told me to keep swimming to the pier. Maybe it was fate? Maybe it was to find answers about this strange world. At least the water got rid of the putrid smell of the fish. I thought very hard on what to do next. The pier was just a hundred feet away! I could make it if I was strong enough.

I remembered my time at Junior Speedsters. The coach taught us about working with currents, rather than going against them. I took consecutive breaths while swimming toward the pier. When the waves passed me, I kept calm and stopped swimming, letting the currents flow past me without harm. I used all the muscles in my body to propel forward towards salvation, each of them working overtime…I felt as though my body could not take any more of this. However, after the waves passed me, I swam again toward the pier, little by little until I arrived to one of the docks. I left the water in a heap of exhaustion and confusion. I had to admit this was the most exciting thing that has happened all week, but now I was exhausted and tired. I walked up the stairs into the harbor where I started.

Several thoughts ran in my mind

"How did she know my name? Let alone recognize me? Did we meet before all this, and what about Fluttershy…what was her role in all of this?" I thought to myself.

Then I thought about what the girl said

"Real"

Of course I was real, why wouldn't I be?

Suddenly a seagull passed over me, I ducked as I heard it screech its horrible call…however I noticed the animal flew above some sort of billboard. Billboards were common to use in Manehattan to advertise clothing and whatnot, but this advertisement was different. I wanted to tell myself that the billboard in front of me was only a hallucination, but unfortunately it was not. My heart began to agitate, I began to cry…I was so confused…to the point that I didn't know if I was dead and this was hell.

The billboard read "BRIDLEMAIDS", and it contained all of us in that one large picture: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight and myself. My eyes looked at the picture's version of myself with insecurity.

"H…how…why…" I could not speak anymore. The billboard spoke for me

I just simply collapsed into the concrete, I gave up…I gave up at trying to survive in this pitiful world. Nothing made sense anymore; it was all just one big mess for me. I was so confused, was this universe compressed by insanity and paranoia? Even Discord could not come up with something like this; it was just so...weird. Nothing could explain the billboard on the wall, nothing!

How is that even possible! Why were we featured on this wall! How could Princess Celestia explain this! There WAS no explanation! It just didn't make sense! Either my mind was playing tricks on me, or these people had connections with Equestria. Either way it's Ludicrous! Even if they HAD connections with Equestria, how would they specifically know who we are?

It all didn't matter in the end anyway, I was alone…no one was here to help me. To think I was ever going to go back home…how foolish of myself to think that…

(2 hours earlier)

(Song playing in background:** As Vesta was descending by Thomas Weelkes**)

My parents did not speak a word to me until breakfast arrived: Scrambled eggs and pancakes were the meal of the hour, considering we could not eat meat on Fridays. We prayed softly and invited ourselves to the meal served to us by our servants. My father kept looking at me curiously while we feasted.

"That girl, Madison…she is pure of heart, however don't let your actions take over your emotions. She is a woman and needs to be treated like one"

I sighed, "I know Dad"

My father drank his fine wine in silence until, "Are you excited for tonight?" I quietly responded, "Yes…dad"

"It is a very special day of celebration for us Catholics; the Lord Jesus Christ gave his life for our sins. Today we give thanks through praise and worship" My mother said

Mother always educated me even when I already knew the information, which was already making my ears hurt whenever she said the same stuff over and over again throughout the years. I had enough.

"I know mom, I'm not stupid I thought you would know about that by now, seriously I've been living here for far too long! Do you think I'm retarded or something!" I retorted

"Excuse me, young man?" My father pounded his wine glass hard on the table, too hard that it shattered. Several of the servants acted fast. I cringed in response of the glass shattering; my father's hand was covered in blood and glass. My mother stood up and took a look at it.

"You're assuming I don't know these things! Even though I've been with you guys for 8 years? Seriously, I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!"

My parents were surprised at my sudden outburst. My mother spoke out

"Has he been consumed by the devil?"

My father yelled at me, "Young man, you have much to learn about this evil world before you venture out of this house. Take the wine glass for example."

He gestured his blood drenched hand toward the shattered glass that was being picked up by the servants.  
>"It was peaceful and filled with God's love. Then my furious anger destroyed my bond with the lord and shattered it to the point of damnation, you are the shattered wine and you have much to learn young soul"<p>

The servants finished cleaning up the mess and the others fixed my father's injury with first aid.

"You haven't been praying lately, I understand there is something wrong at school. Well, it's because you are evil inside, my son which is why you need to pray three times a day to our Lord!"

I looked at him with confusion

"What?"  
>"You are a lost soul, without us…you would be playing in the fields with Satan"<br>My mother stood up from her chair and said

"The Earth is evil; the only sanctuary is the Church"

I rolled my eyes and sat back down to finish my meal.

My father just kept staring at me, and this only annoyed me. I had enough with these people; I seriously had enough of everything here: Beatings, lectures every five minutes and suffering. Honestly I had a better life at school than this shit hole.

I still noticed my Dad staring at me with those hatred black eyes.

"Please dad, it's very uncomfortable for me to eat while you look at me like that"

"You haven't taken your medicine yet, perhaps that is why you are acting with sin" He softly said

The medicine was adjacent to my glass of water, which I was hesitant to drink.

"Dad…I'll take them later"

"That's what you always say to me" He stood up from his chair, his large figure leering down on me, "I think you are lying to God and yourself…take…the medicine…" He said with annoyance in his voice

Fear struck my body once more; the medicine was not a remedy for my problems, for it only made me feel like shit later on which in fact only instigated my depression throughout the day. Honestly, I had enough…I wanted to be left alone forever. I simply muffled a no in my voice.

"What was that?" He asked

I responded with a louder pitch

"No"

A silence hit the room; the servants just stood there and gasped, waiting for something bad to happen. The music was increasing in pitch and melody. This only made my father more annoying, paranoia overtook his emotions, he was really angry at me now. What have I done? He gestured a finger towards me and said

"TAKE YOUR MEDICINE, CHRISTOPHER!"

This made me and the servants jump with fear, I quickly reached for the pills and took them. My father was puffing his chest in and out with hatred. My father was seated again by mother, he was panting with every breath.

"Sometimes…I worry about you Christopher…I swore on your mother's grave that I would take care of you…and this is the THINGS I GET! I SWEAR IF I DIDN'T PROMISE TO YOUR PARENTS THAT I WOULD TAKE YOU IN AS MY CHILD, I WOULD HAVE YOU SKINNED ALIVE!" he shouted once again at me.

My mother gasped, "Now look at what you have done, child…you made your own Father sin in the house of God"  
>I retorted<p>

"He's not my father! My real father would never beat me!" I shouted with anger in my voice. My foster parents stood there, surprised at how much anger was in my emotions.

My mother walked toward me after seating dad and grabbed my arm and slapped me in the cheek very hard, "Go pray to God, Three hail marys and an Our father. Ask for forgiveness, NOW!"

I did not respond, I simply got up and walked upstairs to my room and "pray"

My mother walked back to her husband, his angry expression did not cease

"There there, honey…he will be punished"

"No"

She looked at him curiously

"We shall consort God for this; the devil has truly clouded his judgment"

(**End song**)

(**The day before**)(**Principal's office)(Afterschool)**

"Un'ass'eptable Beha'vor!" An overweight man said to a couple of students sitting down in front of his desk. The jocks were identified as Lewis, Clark and Adonis Kane himself.

"But sir! He threw the first punch!" Lewis said, from yesterday he had a large bruise on his face.

"Yeah! We were only taunting him!" Clark added

Lewis punched him in the shoulder

"Ow! Err…I mean…we were paying our respects to him!" Clark smiled

Lewis just gestured a hand to his forehead

Adonis was quiet the whole time.

"I daun carie who thr'ew the first pawunch, yough almost killed this boey!" The principal dropped the report on his desk, "I sware If yough boeys were't the Allstawrs of dish skool, I would Expale all of yough!"

"Look, we're sorry, we won't bother the kid again" Lewis said

"Yea! We'll just make faces at him instead!"  
>Lewis looked at Clark with such an annoyed expression.<p>

"Why are you such an idiot, Clark…seriously"  
>"I will sea fawrth that yough boeys are gravaly pawnished fer hish! Yough will bee saspawnded fer thee dawys"<p>

"We can't get suspended for three days! Wednesday is the game! THE GAME! We cannot afford to miss out on this year's game!"

"Tale thawt to yer coach! Dismissed!"

The three boys grunted and left the room in disappointment

"What now, Kane?"  
>Kane was gesturing a hand on his chin, he turned toward his friends<p>

"I say we stop giving Christopher a hard time, and just let him be alone for the rest of the year"

"No way! He did this to us! We gotta make him pay!"

"No, your beating was enough, we were lucky to have not been expelled, you should thank the Principal for that"  
>Lewis lowered his postured<p>

"I heard he was taken to the infirmary by some cute girl, her name's Madison" Clark responded

"The Italian girl…Isn't she going out with some rich dude?" Kane asked while the three walked to the Gym

"Yeh, but the thing is she might have an interest in Christopher" Clark said, opening the door to the gym

Kane went by his locker and took out his gym bag

"You think she's going to dump her boyfriend for an egghead like him?" Lewis asked

"No, it's just I think we should keep an eye on him, see if he's going to make a move or not…hell…she's cute after all. Would not want to waste all that on a geek" Clark retorted

Kane crossed his arms

"No, just leave the kid alone, just lay low for a while…I'll see you guys after practice" Kane entered the gym with the bag over his shoulder

Lewis and Clark just stood there by the door; Clark moved his head toward Lewis's ear

"Do you think Kane got a little soft?"  
>"Too soft"<p>

(**Present time) **

Morning was quite interesting; I did not see Kane, or his stupid gang. I heard that they were suspended for three days. Thank God, maybe that punch was worth it after all. Unfortunately I was given a week's detention for my action toward the bullies, but I guess it was not all that bad…all I had to do was write a 2 page paper on a specific subject that I hated.

It was time for lunch. I arrived at the cafeteria, got my food and found the duo sitting by a table at the west façade…that's where the door was, outside was where I was beaten up yesterday morning. They saw me and recognized my face. Both of them smiled when they saw me walking toward their direction.

"Hey! How are you?" Madison stood up and hugged me; I felt some sort of unease flow through my veins.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked

Alex and Madison looked at each other and laughed, I was only slightly annoyed

"What do you mean? Do you ever hug your friends when you greet them?" She asked

"No, I just shake hands"

Alex slightly chuckled, but Madison gestured a finger to her mouth, "Shhh! We are trying to be nice remember?" Alex stopped laughed, "Sorry"

"Well, when was the last time someone hugged you?" Alex asked

"Eight years ago…my mom used to hug me before I went to sleep" I thought "My real mom anyway"

"I see…" Alex responded  
>"Oh…that's why you feel uncomfortable" Madison finished<p>

Chris simply did a facepalm

"Okay, I won't hug you anymore, how is that?" she put her hands behind her back and went around Chris a few times

"I'll just shake your hand a lot like this every time I greet you" She took Chris's hand and went up and down in a rather immature gesture.

"Hey, stop that" Chris said  
>Alex laughed a little, "Calm down, Madison likes to make people laugh, she won't eat you up or anything"<p>

"Well she can do it without trying to break my arm in the process"  
>Madison giggled, she let go of Chris's hand and gestured a hand toward Alex<p>

"Have you met Alex already? He helped you with your injury yesterday, Alex and I never left your sight till Nurse Wang told us you were going to be okay"

"Yea…the guy with the food and umbrella"  
>Alex gave a stern look<p>

"Well yea,I am quite the gentlemen aren't I?"

Chris began to feast, and so did the others

There was silence on the table, Madison gestured Alex to say something. Alex observed the numerous marks on the child's body.

"So um, how are you feeling today? Those bruises don't look nice" Alex asked

"Like shit" This was Christopher's only response

Madison and Alex looked at each other with confusion

"Is something wrong?" Madison asked

"Nothing is wrong"

Silence again filled the table's essence.

"Well then, tell us about yourself?" Alex asked

"Like…" Chris retorted

"Like?" Alex responded with annoyance in his voice, "Like, what are your hobbies and interests?" Madison spoke over Alex's own voice

Chris rolled his eyes

"That's none of your business"  
>Alex gestured Madison to move her head toward Alex and complied, "Why is he such a hardass? I thought you said he was nice"<p>

Madison was confused, "He was nice…at the restaurant. I didn't expect him to act this way. Maybe something happened to him?"

Alex looked at Chris with a hard look

"Maybe you were wrong about him"  
>"No, just keep going with the flow" Madison finished after moving her head back<p>

"What flow? There is no flow with this guy" Alex sighed

Madison coughed, "So, um…I'll share my interests first if that's okay with you?"

"Okay…" Chris agreed softly

"Well…I like to go fishing, to go hiking and to go skiing, so basically anything outdoor I love to do. Oh yea! I also love playing the piano" Madison said

"Interesting" Chris said softly.

"And I like to go play airsoft, paintball, watch movies with friends, and speak with more than a one word vocabulary"

Madison punched Alex on the shoulder

"Hey!"

Madison giggled, "Sorry, Alex is kinda harsh sometimes, but he's genially a good person"

"Whatever"

Alex and Madison looked at each other again and then back to Chris

"So, tell us about your hobbies and interests" Both of them said

Madison and Alex spread out their arms and smiled, waiting for a response.

Silence broke through again. Their smiles slowly turned awkward from the silence.

"Anytime now" Alex said quietly

"What is there to say? I am bullied every day, I have no respect or reputation here…and I have no real friends"

Madison and Alex slowly lowered their arms in defeat. Madison moved her chair next to Chris and put an arm around him.

"Well, not for long…you got us by your side now" Madison smiled

"Yea…how I feel safe in your clutches" Chris sarcastically said

Alex retorted, "You're a tough person to talk to" Alex crossed his arms in disgust.

-  
>After lunch, classes resumed for the rest of the day, and I unfortunately had my first day of detention today, on a Friday. Honestly, I didn't care…usually during the weekends I would "pray" to God with my parents or secretly surf the internet at night, so it was all good. The limousine broke down today, so I had to walk home from school. When I got home, I noticed that most of my belongings and my computer were still gone. I asked my father how long I would not have it, and unfortunately he said a month. How fun this weekend will turn out to be eh?<p>

Anyway, we got ready for the party and we left on my father's Bentley Continental GT. It took about twenty minutes, but we arrived at the Bistro and parked. We were greeted by Russo and Marcella along with their daughter…Madison. I greeted her with a handshake and unfortunately she did the same gesture she had done at school. I simply sighed. As soon as I entered the restaurant, my ears instantly cringed to the amount of people talking at the party…dear God, there were teenagers at this party as well! I simply turned away, but was caught by my father. His angry expression made me think twice.

Anyway throughout the first half of the party, I just sat at a table in the corner by myself. I simply disliked this party, too many people and too many teens I knew at school. This was a drag…I wanted to go home…I just wanted to sleep…forget about all of this in the morning-

"Hey Chris"

Oh God…

"What's wrong? Why aren't you dancing with the rest of us?" Alex asked me with Madison next to her

"Yea, come join in the fun!" Madison agreed

I remained silent

?

?  
>"Well? Are you coming?" Madison asked me.<p>

"I don't dance…" I said quietly

Alex did a facepalm while Madison forcibly grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my seat.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Let me go!" I demanded

So here we were…in the middle of the crowd…scary…frightful…I was getting the jitters from all the kids and adults around me. I just didn't belong to this group. I let go of Madison's hand and walked away, but not before I was stopped by Alex. He looked quite stern.

"Give it a chance, Chris…dance with her I won't mind" Alex said

Alex went to the fruit punch and began to engage in a conversation with some friends

"A chance…I don't want a chance…I just want to be alo…" I was grabbed by Madison again and a new song played

(Song**:**** LA QUADRIGLIA - danza Abruzzese**)

"Madison…I told you I don't know how to dance…" I said quietly so no one would hear me

"Then I'll teach you"

The song started with quite a jolt

"First step, don't slouch or lean towards me. You need to be completely straight." Madison instructed

"Okay" I positioned myself, "What now?"

"Well, you COULD smile, it'll make the dance a lot better" She retorted

I slightly smirked.

She raised an eyebrow, "That's your best smile?"

I nodded

"Oh fine, whatever"

"Okay, make sure you are holding my right hand with your left. Now, Make sure I am always slightly to the right, so we won't hit each other"

"Got it"

"Now we are going to start dancing, okay. Don't be nervous?" Madison concluded

I looked down at my feet and made sure I was not hitting against Madison's frail shoes.

"Practice counting: one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. Just keep counting in your head and you'll be fine"

"Okay"

The duo began to dance to the rhythm of the music. Alex looked at the pair with a smile.  
>"Hey…isn't that Christopher Jenkins?" One of Alex's friends asked<p>

"Yup" Alex simply said.

Madison and Christopher began to move around the dance floor with confidence and quite gaining a crowd to watch them. What was this feeling that Chris has never felt before? What was driving him to dance with this girl? Was this…was this…no it couldn't be…

"Alright, now you are going to twirl me around" Madison said

"How?"

"Well, you are going to raise your right hand and I'm going to turn around and then you are going to catch my right hand with your left once again" She instructed

"Alright then" I acknowledged

So he did everything she instructed. Strangely this made me laugh; I had never done such a thing before with a person. Madison laughed, but unfortunately I felt awkward once again.

"Are you having fun?" She smiled.

I simply answered, "Can we go someplace quieter for now, if you don't mind"

Madison gave a confused face, "Just to talk?"

I nodded

"Alright, follow me upstairs" She said

Alex watched as they left the party in haste.

The music got fainter until we reached the apartment area of the restaurant. It was pretty impressive; the rooms were clean and contained various antiques. It looked just like an ordinary Middle-Class home.

(**Song end**)

"Nice house, I like it"

"Thanks"

Madison opened a door that said "Mad's room, Private, knock first" and welcomed him inside her room. Madison's room was quite interesting; her design was that of the Big Apple. It looked like a warehouse apartment in Manhattan which included art deco design. Air ducts were on the celling, giving heat in the process. Her computer was next to the window, which Madison invited Chris to. She opened it and gestured him to go outside. It was a balcony, filling with numerous plants and flowers which gave quite a view. Below, Chris could see an alleyway with numerous trash cans, nothing too interesting. A faint, blue glow came from the horizon; it was the city's skyline and numerous bridges. The rain seemed to have stopped for a while, allowing the duo to observe the scenery. Madison crossed her arms and sighed. Chris did the same. It was quiet for a while.

"What time is it?"

I checked my watch, "11:00pm"

Madison sighed once more

….

…..

…

"What happened to you today during school while you were with us? You seemed distant" She asked me

"Well yeah…I don't talk much in school seeing as how I am bullied everyday"

"You should start talking to people, or they won't get to know you better"

"I don't want people to know me, I just want to be left alone" I turned around. Away from the scenery and set my arms on the balcony edge.

"What? Why? Why do you want to be alone, I thought you wanted everyone to know you better" She retorted

"No…you thought wrong"

"Well…why do you want to be left alone? Being alone isn't good for you"

I faced toward her, "It is good for me"

She sighed, "It's not, trust me"

"And what do you know about being alone? You have friends? You have a good life, I don't"

"…my parents…don't really have the time to do stuff with me; the only time I can socially interact is at school and going out with friends."

I asked her, "And what about that wilderness hobby you talked about in school?"

She sighed once again, "I usually go with Alex and his family"

I chuckled, "Tough"

"You see, since I was young…I wanted my parents to take me everywhere…I wanted them to enjoy stuff with me…take me to places, meet new people…but they were always too busy with the restaurant to care about my needs, but it was for a good reason! We need the money in order to keep the apartment. I mean…I love my parents and I know they love me to, but sometimes I feel as though I need them to stop doing things and listen to what I have to say." When Madison kept talking, she noticed that Chris's back was facing toward her.

"Are you even listening?" She asked

Chris sighed

"Are you done yet?" Chris simply said

"What?" Madison retorted

"I don't want to talk about this" Chris simply lowered his head, "Why do I have to care about other people's problems?"

Madison's expression weakened

"I'm not asking you to care, I'm asking you to listen" Madison responded

"Then go talk to Alex if you want someone to listen to"

It began to rain again, the balcony's edge started to get wet. The familiar sound of melancholy hit both of the human's ears. To Chris, this was a normal sound for him…it was his best friend, depression.

Madison seemed hurt by this; she grabbed Chris and said, "Aren't there times when you want to share your emotions and feelings with somebody?"

I walked away from the balcony edge; "Your problem is not my problem, end of story" I simply stood there. Madison was heartbroken by my attitude.

"Maybe Alex was right; maybe you are such a hardass after all" she sniffed.

I heard this…and sort of felt sorry about what he said.

"If you have something to say about me, say it now" Madison stomped her feet and demanded a response

"Listen, I'm sorry that I turned you away…it's just that my life isn't easy"

"Then understand what I am trying to tell you!" Madison retorted

suddenly, both of them heard cries of pain down at the ally. Someone was in trouble! Both of them could not see who it was though, but two Rottweiler's could be seen chasing a figure.

"Help me! Anybody! Please!"

"You hear that?" Chris said

Madison held on to the balcony's edge and shouted, "Don't worry! We'll get help!

No response.

Chris gestured Madison, "There's no time, that girl's in trouble, come on!"

"I'll inform the others then" Madison concluded.

Madison stood there for a few seconds, "He only wants to be alone…I guess I can't accept that yet from him" Madison then continued to follow Chris downstairs.

(Song: **Rite of spring by Igor Stravinsky Part 3**** (Video by Gera1262) (6:12 – 8:45)**)

Rainbow Dash had unfortunately returned to the same downtown area where she began, she just wanted to find the cardboard box and go to sleep. Darkness engulfed the cityscape, with neon lights and street lights dimming over the pony, she had only wanted to find sanctuary, but instead found something terrible instead.  
>Today was just another horrible day for the Pegasus pony, all she could hope for was to wake up in a hospital bed and know that this was all a horrible hallucination. She hoped that this was a figment of her imagination. Rainbow hoped to be welcomed back by her pony friends and be told that she was in a coma for a week, she hoped with all her spirit that it would happen once she found her "bed"<p>

Then she sensed something, she saw a brown object nearby.

She found her cardboard box! She felt happy for a few moments.

"Finally…I can rest"

She felt a tinkle of happiness surge through her, at last she could drift to sleep and leave her worries behind her

However…

She began to hear noises behind her

Growling noises…

She hoped that it was not her worst nightmare realized

It took all of Rainbow's mind and body to turn around and meet the noises in person.

Rainbow Dash raised her head and her eyes immediately dilated, standing before her were two large hungry Rottweilers, a flash of lightning revealed their dark red eyes and sharp white fangs.

(Pause song at reveal climax)

Both of them towered over the flightless creature, she was powerless…she would not be able to put a fight against these two carnivores. Back home, animals like these were trained over the centuries not to feast on pony flesh, but here….was a completely different story.

(Resume song)

Suddenly one of the Rottweilers bit Rainbow's forearm, she squelched in pain. She responded by punched the Rottweiler in the face and took off in the alleyway; the dogs were in hot pursuit. Rainbow Dash didn't even know where to go to, but she just wanted to run like hell…away from those flesh eating Diablo's. The rain began to hit Rainbow's face, she started to bleed on her arm…the scent and blood attracted the dogs deeper into the alleyway. The fence stood in her way, she quickly crawled underneath, but the dogs were right behind her, they simply jumped above the obstacle and continued following their pray. Rainbow Dash began to cry for help as of last resort, for she was getting weaker by the second.

"Help me! Anybody! Please!" Rainbow screamed at the top of her lungs, she hid behind a brick all, with the dogs sniffing all the blood drops left behind by her injury. Rainbow began to puff her chest up and down with heavy breaths coming out of her. Was this the end…the end of her life? She had never been so scared in her life; would she soon be eaten alive by a pack of bloodthirsty dogs? It couldn't end this way! This was no happy ending! This was hell! With every breath that Rainbow Made, she prayed…hoping the dogs would not notice her.

Unfortunately, one of the dogs found her hiding behind the wall and launched at her with all of its strength, this time, Rainbow's left leg was caught in the grasp. Large quantities of blood escaped her wound. She yelled in extreme agony. She tried to wiggle the dog off her, but this only instigated the pain through her leg. She used her other leg to kick the dog in the stomach, and it actually caused the monster to cringe, but it stroke again and actually ripped a small portion of flesh off Rainbow's side. Her blood curling screams could not be heard now in the strong rain. Even with the dog's fangs in her side, she still struggled, hoping that it would do something. This was definitely the end…her last pathetic stand.

(Song end at 8:45)  
>-<p>

Chris hurried downstairs and entered the party once again

"Hey, Chris! Where's Madison?" Alex asked

Chris just passed Alex in a hurry, but consequently knocked fruit juice all over him as a result. Alex looked on at him with anger, "The hell is his problem?"

Madison looked for her father, but could not find him. However, she found her mother.

"Mom! Someone is in trouble!" Madison yelled

"Well tell them the bathroom is upstairs" Marcella laughed

"No mom! Someone outside is getting hurt!"

"Oh honey, this isn't one of your pranks again is it?"

"No mom! Follow me and I'll show you!"

"Honey, I know we haven't been together for a while, your father and I promise to take you to Strathcona soon, just stop with these pranks especially when there are guests here!"

Madison grunted, she ran toward Alex

"Alex! Someone is in trouble outside!"

"Who?" Alex asked

"Chris is checking up on it, we think it was a wo…"

"Yea…that asshat just spilled juice all over me; it could be some prank by some guys and him"

Madison grabbed Alex's shoulders

"Listen Alex! Come with me!" She took him by the ear and left the party in a hurry

"All right, all right!" Alex concluded.

Chris entered the alleyway in a hurry, seeing drops of blood in the process. Blood? Oh no! The woman was hurt!

Chris heard barking nearby, and what he could imagine to be the shrills of pain from the woman, he arrived at the scene to find two dogs assaulting the victim. He could not see the victim for some reason…maybe…

"Hang on!" Chris ran and picked up an iron pipe on the floor from one of the walls and started to swing it at the dogs, one of them fortunately got in the way and was hit. The other saw this and tried to counter attack, but Chris managed to inflict a serious injury to the dog. Both of the predators ran away in the process. Chris dropped the blood covered iron pipe.

Cling!

"Don't worry; you'll be safe now"

"Who…are you…" Her slurred voice sounded very familiar…too familiar…it sounded just like Ashleigh Ball when she does Rainbow Dash. Hell! If I just saved Ashleigh I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now!

Chris turned around to face the person he just saved.

"The name's Christopher Jenkins, and what's your…." Chris stopped talking

His eyes could not register what he was seeing in front of him, was this an hallucination? Was he dreaming? What was going on here? His mind had to be playing tricks on him. However, his eyes were correct…cyan colored body…wings…rainbow colored mane and tail…rose-colored eyes…

The creature he was observing was none other than an injured and lost, confused…Rainbow Dash

(End of Act 1)


	4. Trust

[Act 2] ( Thanks to Champ11 for helping me with the medical procedures, he basically corrected some errors i made, thank him when you get the chance!)

Today was a crazy day; hell…i don't even think any of this was real, but somehow my daily criteria managed to shift in only twenty four hours: First, I managed to confront my parents. Second, school was not all that bad, no one to bully me or to make fun of me which was surprising. Third, I somehow got invited to a party. Finally, at the end of the night, my mind decides to play tricks on me.

I don't know what kind of drugs Madison's parents decided to put in that fruit punch at the party, but my conscience told me that in front of me was a familiar Cyan-Colored pony named Rainbow Dash. If any remnants of my masculinity told me to squeal like a fan girl in the presence of my favorite pony, I honestly would have.

However, there was no way in a thousand years that Rainbow Dash could just suddenly appear out of nowhere. Even if she COULD be here right now in front of me, why would she end up with me of all people? I passed this on as a dream, this had to be a dream, because there was like a 0.0000000001% chance she could ever meet me; I had a better chance of marrying my own computer on mars on a unicycle with no suit on!

I nodded to myself "Some dream I'm having, I'm probably still in the clinic at school after getting beaten up by Lewis".

However, why did it feel so real? Dreams are usually random and don't really make much sense, but maybe I am right and I'm either in my own version of Heaven or I'm in a coma. I actually pinched myself a few times; two actions confirmed that this was real. First, I felt pain. Second, I had the judgment to actually pinch myself, so this could not have been a dream after all.

Honestly I didn't care anymore

If I was in Heaven

Or in a coma

It did not matter to me at all

My dream came true

Just now, the pony had used up all of her energy reserves and lost conscious of everything around her. Rainbow Dash shut her eyes quickly as I stood there, speechless…not knowing what to say. I observed her body for a little bit, her mane and tail were unsaturated by rain and dirt. Her fur was light gray instead of a pure cyan color she had from the show. Bruises and cuts that did not seem to originate from the dogs' onslaught appeared all over her body. She was in a critical condition; all of her injuries could get infected if she did not receive proper care.

Her bleeding did not stop, so I knew if she didn't receive medical attention inside, Rainbow Dash would not make it.

I knelled down before the unconscious pony and I took off my jacket to lay it over her body. I wrapped the small jacket around the pony and I picked her up with all my strength, it was not easy at first because she was heavier than I had expected.

Rainbow Dash was about three to four feet tall which surprised me because I had imagined the ponies to be a little taller than that. She was quite smaller than I had expected her to be, she was about the size of a common Labrador. There was no way she could have fought off those dogs by herself, it was a good thing I intervened when I had the chance otherwise Rainbow Dash would have been dead by now.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps down the alleyway; it appeared to be Madison and another person. Shit…how was I going to explain this to Madison and Alex let alone my family? They obviously would not keep this a secret, but I had to take RD somewhere safe, but my house was too far from here, so that was not a choice, I could not stuff her inside my car…what would my foster parents say if they saw a blue pony with wings inside the car? By the time I would get to my house, she would already be dead!

The sound of footsteps got closer to me, I ran with the unconscious Rainbow Dash, still in my arms, toward a wall adjacent to the Bistro's back doors. There, I hid from curious eyes until I could find a way to get help for Rainbow Dash. I guess you could say I was being ignorant because that was exactly how I was acting.

"Chris? Where are you, and where's the woman, is she okay?"

"Jesus…what happened here?" A young teen observed the bloody trails and pipe that only lead to a dead end; Madison turned toward the young boy "Help me find Chris…maybe he's hurt"

Madison and the person, that I presumed to be with her as Alex, walked just inches away from me; sweat began to trail down my forehead. If they found out they would probably tell the others, and Rainbow Dash would be taken away to be locked in a cage somewhere in area 51 or some shit like that. Such a thought made me take deep breaths. I prayed, hoping that they would not find out where I was. I didn't want this to end so suddenly…

"Mad, is this one of your pranks again? If it is, good joke..."

"No, Chris and I heard a woman yell and she was being chased down the alleyway, I swear!"

Alex simply walked away and sighed, "We shouldn't get involved in whatever happened back here, we could get in big trouble."

"What about Chris?"

Alex turned back toward Madison with an annoyed look on his face, "Maybe he's back at the party…alone…just like he wants to be..."

"Could it be possible that something happened to him?"

Alex went towards Madison, anger in his voice. He swung his left arm, "Who cares? We gave Chris a chance to be friends with him, but he acted like an asshole with us…I thought that dance would soften him up a little, but he instead left the party to God knows where"

Madison cringed at this

Madison stood there quietly, Alex walked away until he heard the voice of his friend, "He's just afraid of changing…he needs time to adjust to everything around him…why can't you accept that!"

Alex just stood there

Madison softly said, "He's not an asshole, he's just misunderstood"

Alex turned around, "You need to forget about Chris, if he wants to be alone for the rest of his life, let him be alone"

Alex entered the Bistro through the back door, where he rejoined the climax of the party, Madison just stood there…unsure of what her morals were telling her now. Maybe Alex was right; maybe Chris would never be like any of them. Apparently, Alex was telling the true, after rejecting her conversation back at the balcony…maybe Alex was right all this time.

I didn't want to be alone…not anymore...it was wrong of me to turn away Madison after she tried to help me. It made me think about Rainbow Dash…I was being selfish.

I needed Madison's help or else Rainbow Dash would die from her wounds. I was going to hate myself for doing this, but I had no choice.

I stepped out of the wall toward Madison, she was slightly teary eyed and it was combined with droplets of hard rain. I softly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to see my expression which was full of regret.

"Did…did you hear all that?" She asked

I slowly nodded, "yes, but Alex is wrong, I don't want to be alone anymore…I'm sorry for what I did back there…I really am"

Madison's pupils focused on the brown jacket, she noticed Rainbow colored hair that poked out of Chris's wet jacket and a rather long tail that ran down the opposite end of it; she curiously went toward it, "What is that?" I squelched in response when she attempted to reveal Rainbow Dash. I backed away slowly with the unconscious pony.

"Listen…will you promise not to tell anyone?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Chris…what is going on, and what's that thing in your jacket?"

"Do you promise…yes or no!" I psychologically slapped myself, I didn't mean to shout at Madison, but I needed her full cooperation to save Rainbow.

Madison flinched, "Yes! I won't tell anybody, I promise!"

"Alright…"

I slowly unraveled the jacket, the Rainbow-Colored mane got longer until Madison could depict blue fur and hooves. Madison's eyes widened to the sight unveiling before her; I prayed to God that she would not run away in a panic after seeing Rainbow Dash. Madison tried to form simple words, but her body trembled in surprise. In front of her was a Cyan-Colored Pegasus pony.

"Is…is…that"

I nodded

"She was the one yelling for help in the alleyway; I saved her from the dogs" I explained.

Madison extended her hand and brushed Rainbow Dash's mane, "She's…beautiful"

I moved Rainbow Dash away from the somewhat inquisitive Madison; she appeared to snap out of her trance for a moment, enough to listen to my pleas.

"Listen Madison, she needs our help…or she isn't going to make it" I said softly

Madison simply stood there, unable to form other words. She examined the cuts, bruises and torn flesh from the injured pony.

"Those dogs…THEY did that to her!"

….

…..

"Madison, please listen" I asked again

Madison got silent all of a sudden

I rolled my eyes, I grabbed Madison's arm to get her attention. I had a sort of demanding accent in my voice.

"Madison, we need to help her now, please or else she will die!"

Madison wobbled her head a few times, she was out of her trance once again and simply said, "Follow me…"

Madison guided me through the second back door that leads into the kitchen and it was a route we could use to circumvent the party that was going on in the bistro; most of the food products that were made for the party had already been depleted by the party members. Half of the party members that were here in the bistro were gone by now which meant the party would end soon, so we didn't have much time left to care for Rainbow Dash's injuries. The smell of meat and other various traces of food products contaminated the air. Through the kitchen was a small hallway that served as a liaison from the kitchen towards the house upstairs. Down the same hallway was a brown door, the same one Madison and I went through to get to her room. Madison instructed me to lay low while she checked to see if any unnecessary eyes came creeping around; After Madison gave the all clear for me to move towards her, I began walking to her while keeping my head low just in case no one would be able to see me through the kitchen window because of the several "Curious" guests that were hanging out near the window. Madison opened the brown door and guided me upstairs to her room once again. We passed by all the rooms across the hallway and finally made it to her beige door once again. Madison allowed me to enter the room first with the unconscious pony. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash was leaving a trail of blood and rain water behind as I carried her, and even my hands were soaked in the pony's blood. I looked back and noticed the trails of blood that were left over…shit.

Madison went toward her windows and she shut the blinds so no one would see us with the Pegasus; I laid Rainbow Dash on the Palina Chocolate Brown mattress and waited. The amount of blood on the floor was ridiculous at this point; if we didn't clean up all this blood we would be in serious trouble.

"Uhh…Madison, what are we going to do about all this blood?"

Madison heard this and went to her closet and took out several paper towels and then walked towards me, "Please make sure every bit of blood is gone" She instructed

I obliged and went off to work; I started with the floor in her room, then down the hallway, then the stairs, and finally the kitchen. I got to tell you…cleaning oil is one thing, but cleaning blood takes forever. I had to keep rubbing the same floor twice to get the job done. It was really frustrating considering it was everywhere. Thankfully, I cleaned up all the blood with good effort in less than twenty minutes. I then took all of the blood soaked paper towels and dumped them outside the Bistro where the trash cans were. Maybe that was not a smart thing to do, but I didn't care right now. Anyway, I walked back to Madison's apartment. After I entered her room, Madison locked it tightly so no one would get in.

"Did you clean everything?" She asked

I gestured the floor and nodded

"Alright, now we need to deal with those injuries" Madison said as she went toward her bathroom

"You mean you didn't do it while I was cleaning!" I retorted

"Calm down, I can't seem to find any…my parents like to misplace my stuff a lot while I'm at school. I don't know why"

I sighed

I sat down on the bed next to Rainbow Dash. I barely heard Rainbow's breaths, and her bleeding stained my jacket. At least my jacket prevented staining for the bed. I didn't want Madison's bed to be covered in blood after all.

Madison suddenly gasped

"I remember where I had it now!" Madison went under her bed and took out a large first aid kit.

I wiped sweat off my forehead in relief

"Sorry about that, my family and I have a thing for misplacing things"

Madison placed the kit on the bed and opened it; I looked in amazement at how many things were inside it.

The first aid kit contained supplies which included: alcohol, packets of aspirin, a blanket, a breathing meter, five roller bandages, antiseptic wipe packets, cleaning cloth and other disinfectants. Madison set the supplies adjacent to the pony and took out a red piece of paper from the kit.

"There, that should be enough "She said sarcastically.

She handed the instructions to me

I read the instructions on deep cuts and wounds in the instruction manual.

"Go ahead and read it" Madison commanded

I nodded

(1. Take a bandage or dressing and hold at injury sight, and elevate the extremity.)

I raised an eyebrow

"Elevate extremity?" I asked

"They mean to raise the injury above the heart, so that the blood flow slows down as a result" Madison explained

Madison took out a large white bandage from the kit and examined Rainbow Dash's left hind leg which was where most of the bleeding originated from. It was a large bite mark that had several holes filled with blood in them, and there was nothing to hold back the intense bleeding. Rainbow Dash's cutie mark was just above the injury, so it survived the onslaught indefinitely.

Madison applied disinfectants first and then the aspirin to kill off any infections and prevent any superfluous pain that could have spread all over Rainbow's body. Then she placed Rainbow's leg above her torso so blood would flow back to the rest of the body and prevent clogging. Finally, she applied the white bandage over the wound, using the entire package to seal it off. However, blood seemed to stain through the bandage anyways, so this freaked me out.

"She's still bleeding!" I panicked

"Calm down, it happens. We just need to apply more first aid. Just keep reading" Madison reassured

I controlled my breathing again and continued.

(2. Next…apply...another…bandage roll over…the…first bandage to...keep…pressure on the wound.)

Madison put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, Chris…she'll be alright"

Madison set the bandage on the blood stained cloth.

"How did you know about this?" I asked

"It happens all the time when Alex and I go camping together with his family, someone always gets hurt. Basic knowledge of first aid and basic survival skills" She winked

"I see..."

Madison applied the second bandage with impeccable speed and accuracy. This time, the bleeding stopped indefinitely, so I was relieved.

Afterwards, Madison went on to the bleeding on Rainbow Dash's right forearm which sustained less damage and bleeding than her leg, but still had the possibility of a deadly infection. It also needed attention from all the dirt and bacteria that could have been on the injury. Madison also found a large wound on Rainbow's left abdomen. She handed me some bandages and disinfectants and said, "Could you apply these to her abdomen while I fix her arm up" Madison demanded

"Alright"

As carefully as I could, I unrolled the bandage and softly lifted Rainbow's body, so I could apply the cleaning cloth to remove any dirt on her wound and apply disinfectants. Then I applied the bandage around her torso, I rolled the bandage around her abdomen until the entire package was used. It was kind of hard but I could say I did a great job. I inspected my work, no bleeding continued from her left side with the large bandage around her abdomen.

Madison finished up with Rainbow Dash's forearm and some other areas that had cuts and bruises, but found yet another damaged area…the pony's wings.

Rainbow Dash's left wing was broken; this meant that she was unable to fly due to the fractured bones in the humerus section of her wing. This reminded me of an episode I recently watched, the episode was called Read It and Weep. In the episode, Rainbow Dash injured her wing during a stunt and later learns to appreciate the joys of reading. However, I noticed only this time…it was her left wing, not her right wing from the show that was injured.

"I uhh…don't know much about wings" Madison frowned.

"Don't you usually need a surgeon to like…place the bones back together or something?" I asked

"Pretty much…" Madison said as she inspected the wing

"Oh shit…" I thought to myself, her broken wing most likely needed surgery to get it working again. However, how would we explain to a surgeon that we found a cyan colored pony with broken wings from a cartoon show in an alleyway?

"You can't like…force it back a little?" I asked

"I could risk breaking it even more if I do that; maybe it will heal by itself eventually…" Madison said

Then Madison thought about something, she went back into the bathroom and brought back a splint for the broken bone for Rainbow Dash

"Alright! nice!" I shouted

Madison applied the splint on the broken wing, so that it would become immobilized and would not risk getting worse.

The last finishing touches was to set her in a correct position on the bed to sleep, then Madison sat down on her couch and waited. I still had blood on my hands, so I went into the bathroom to clean up. When I was done cleaning my hands, I sat down next to Madison and also waited for a response from the Pegasus. We both prayed, hoping that all of our hard work was not in vain…hopefully Rainbow Dash would not die from blood loss.

As time dragged on, the vociferous sounds of party goers had dimmed down to only small conversations, I checked the time on my watch…12:32 am. I knew I had to leave soon, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to make sure Rainbow Dash would be alright after all of this. Soon enough though…Madison's parents knocked on the door

"Mad, is Christopher in there with you?"

Madison gasped

"What are we going to do! If they find her in here, we are screwed." Madison said

I looked around; the only way to hide her without instigating more bleeding would be the bed sheets. We didn't have time to move her anywhere, I guess improvising this would have to be the solution to our problem.

Then, we heard the door knob unlock itself

As fast as we could, Madison and I set the bed sheets over Rainbow Dash and we set several pillows over the body to hide her presence even more; we sat adjacent to where the body was on the pillows. Both my parents and Madison's parents entered the room.

We tried to put on the best faces we could think of, but Madison and I could hardly contain our lie through expression, we had crooked smiles on our faces. I must say I had the most ridiculous face I have ever expressed in my life. Sweat softly ran down my sides, I steadied my breaths and reassured to myself that everything would be alright. I turned towards Madison; she was also in a similar condition like me.

Madison's father, Russo, noticed our somewhat silly faces and asked.

"What is going on here?"

All we could simply say…out of anything we could have thought of was, "Nothing" We both said with glee in our voices.

Our mouths seemed distorted by the lie we had made, it really reminded me of Applejack when she lied in Season 2 episode 1. I just had to chuckle softly when I saw Madison's face.

"What's wrong with the bed?"

"Oh! This? Hah! Nothing, we were just playing a new game we made up just now" Madison improvised, she waved her arms around while explaining.

Her father inspected the "game" and then raised an eyebrow, "That does not look like a very fun game at all to me" Russo told his daughter

"Pfft, what? Are you kidding dad?" Madison suddenly started jumping up and down the bed near the body. Oh God, what was she thinking!

"First I jump on the bed, and then Chris has to say a tongue twister 10 times. If he says everything perfectly we change positions"

Everyone just stood there, mouth gaped.

I was nudged by Madison to improvise; I was not very good at that sort of thing, but whatever.

"Uhh…yea…" Madison said awkwardly

"Say a tongue twister!" Madison whispered

"What's a tongue twister?" I asked

Madison nudged her forehead and stopped jumping, "Well, he's still a beginner because I made the game up"

"Right…" Russo said quietly

My foster farther suddenly walked toward me and said, "Christopher, it is time to go"

I sighed, "Can I stay for tonight please because I am having a lot of fun"

"No"

"Please…just for tonight!" I assured

"NO!" My father shouted across the room, everyone except my mother seemed to look frightened by my father's sudden outburst

"I have had enough of your anarchism, you and I are going to have a long talk about this tonight" My father grabbed my shirt and dragged me out of the room; my last glimpse was a concerned Madison and the Rainbow Dash I hoped to see when she wakes up.

As our family was walking towards the stairs, I heard a plea down the hallway. "Oh, let the kid stay George"

My father suddenly stopped, "You remember what I told you about this boy, Russo?" My father turned around to face the slightly older man down the hallway with fury in his eyes.

"He is to never leave my sight! Satan is always trying to assimilate into his mind and body, I will not allow it!" My father swung his right arm in a paranoia state. My mother comforted her husband, while I was a victim of being a little too close to the loud yells and sudden movements of my foster father.

"George how about a proposition, think about it?"

"No" My father said

Russo walked toward my father. He laid his arms on my father's shoulders, "I will take care of him if he needs any help, you can come pick him up first thing in the morning if you like" Russo said

Russo's wife, Marcella, looked at us with glee. "Certainty…we haven't had company with us for a while, let him stay for one night at least!"

Silence dominated the scenery of the apartment; my father looked at me with concerned eyes…I really hope that was not the same glare he was going to use before he would beat me up tonight.

With my father, there were five stages until he unleashed his fury on my frail body.

The first stage was his usual mood with me, the last was definitely beyond any mercy he could have had on me.

The list goes as follows:

Pissed

Really pissed

Very pissed

You better stop pissing him off soon!

Last and certainly least.

I warned you, kid. You're on your own now.

I was on number 5 for sure for all the shit I've done today; it seemed my only refuge would be Madison's room for the night until my father calmed his nerves which I really hoped he would soon. He took my hand once again and forced me to make eye contact with him, "Make no mistake child, we are not finished here"

He let me go with such a traumatic force that seemed to have a profound effect on the Madison family, how could a father abuse his child like this? Madison's parents have known my father for years. However, they seemed to have never seen him act like this before…they were seeing the true nature of my father…it was his true manifestation…a monster.

"Listen George, he'll be alright with us, make no mistake about it" Russo finished

My father simply took out a piece of cloth and cleaned away all the sweat from his aging forehead, my mother helped him walk down the stairs; Marcella got the door for them. I have never felt so much relief in my life from all that conflict, I hugged Russo's fat apron with glee.

"Thank you so much!" I said happily

"Stay out of trouble kid; I don't want your father acting up like that again in my house"

Marcella kneeled down before me and asked, "Why did he act so violent with you? Was it because of something you did or broke?"

I lowered my head, "I'd rather not talk about it"

"You can tell us anything. We have known your father for years and we have never seen you, so we don't know how you and him relate."

"He's not my real father" I simply said

"So he told us" Marcella finished

I looked back toward Madison, whom was eagerly awaiting my stay for the night. She slightly uncovered Rainbow Dash's sheets, so she could breath.

"Anyway, thank you guys" I hugged her parents once again before returning to madison. These people…were so different from my foster parents; they reminded me a lot of my biological parents. They hardly knew me at all, only for a day and yet they seem to care about me enough to have a sense of comfort for my feelings. It made me smile inside, but I could never truly smile on the outside. The last time I smiled was when I was a young boy, aged six before that fateful day of the car crash eight years ago. Today was truly the first day I felt a sense of happiness in my veins, this was totally new to me and it would be something I would gladly get used to from now on.

I looked at my watch again.

(2:35am)

Madison's parents were sound asleep. I couldn't sleep nor could Madison from all the eagerness to greet the Pegasus once she woke up. About an hour ago, Madison slipped into the same trance she had done when she first saw Rainbow Dash out on the street. Madison never took her eyes off the sleeping blue Pegasus for one second; she was truly amazed by the sheer animal. I wanted to ask Rainbow Dash so many things. There were things we, the fans, had already known from the show, but I wanted to ask Rainbow Dash about the feeling of flying and all the sorts of things that were included from the show. Madison seemed more curious than I was however, she didn't know anything about the show or its presence on the internet. She just kept staring at the pony, wondering where it came from…if any of this was happening right now. I didn't know if this was real, I really hoped it was…however something kept telling me that everything seemed to go my way after the incident at school, sort of like a good dream you have when you sleep. Was this really a dream? Was I ever going to wake up? I sure hope not.

I turned my head toward Madison and quietly said, "You're probably wondering who she is"

Madison kept staring at the creature while answering the question, "yea…why? Do you know who she is?"

"Yes. This might sound crazy, but she isn't from here at all"

Madison turned towards me with a somewhat sarcastic look on her face

"I kind of figured"

"She's from a show called My Little pony Friendship is Magic"

Madison tried not to laugh, "My Little Pony? As in the show for little girls…how would you know who she is?"

Madison suddenly gave the most mischievous expression so far, "YOU watch My Little Pony? Oh this is too good; you are the least person I would expect from to watch it"

"And why is that?" I asked her

"Well because…you're a guy"

"You'd be surprised how many guys watch the show and you would be more surprised how old they are"

"Really? Educate me"

I smiled

After a while, Madison seemed to catch interest in the topic because I decided to show her what the show really had to offer. It turns out one of her favorite shows was Foster's Home for imaginary friends, so I told her about Lauren Faust and her collaboration with the show and MLP. I showed Madison Equestria Daily including some information on Wikipedia and even some fanfics on . She was really interested and surprised that the show had this much popularity. I told her about bronie's role in all of this, she seemed to understand perfectly. Thank god she had a computer in her room; the battery life on my IPod was 12%.

She giggled after I explained to her about Rainbow Dash.

I explained how she was the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria, how she was presumably the favorite of the mane 6. I told Madison everything about Rainbow Dash, and she seemed to go along with it pretty well.

She giggled as I explained, "You are very interesting, Chris" She said to me

"Thanks, you should really watch the show sometime…it's really good."

She nodded

"However, I don't think it's a good idea that we tell the REAL Rainbow Dash about all of this because she might not like it one bit"

"I see what you mean, but how are we going to explain how she got from Equinia to earth so suddenly"

"Equestria" I corrected her

"Whatever"

"Honestly…I don't know…I guess we will just ask her ourselves when she wakes up"

Madison yawned, "I can hardly keep my eyes open now…let's call it a night"

I checked Rainbow Dash's pulse, she was fine for now which made me sigh in relief. We turned off the lights and went to sleep. I of course, being the gentlemen, slept on the floor while Madison slept on the couch by herself.

…

…..

…..

Chris…

Who was calling my name?

Chris…wake up

Wake up? I am awake

Light suddenly shined into my face, I was greeted by a distorted face. It took a while to adjust to the light. When some of the blurriness cleared, it was not Madison's room I was looking at. In fact…this was not her house at all! Everything around me seemed much larger than I previously recognized it to be as. By now the blurriness cleared completely, and I was standing in a very familiar room. Toys were scattered everywhere, the walls were blue with paintings of clouds on them all over the room. I was resting on a small bed, fit for small children…

Wait…small children?

I looked at my body, my predictions were correct.

I was a small child

I was six years old, and from what I could remember…it was the year 2003 all over again.

The person I saw earlier had left the room; I presumed it was because their role was to wake me up for "school?"

This was obviously a dream, or even a flashback of my times as a young child. I walked all over the room, remembering everything I used to play with. I picked up a familiar object I immediately recognized as hot wheels. I used to love hot wheels so much; I also loved playing with helicopters and planes alike. I really had the inspiration to become a pilot, but it never happened.

The person returned and he kneeled down before me. I had immediately recognized his face, his expressions, everything. This person was my father, MY REAL FATHER.

"Say Chris, guess what day it is?"

I thought for a second, I looked at my calendar, March 12…

Today was…my birthday! Today was my 6th birthday all over again.

"My…birthday!" pain suddenly enveloped my ears, "Ow…"

I was not used to this higher pitched voice…it kind of irritated my ears.

"That's right! Let's get you in the Kitchen; everyone is waiting for you there!"

My father picked me up and took me out of my room; it was my old house…just like I remembered it. When we arrived in the kitchen, I saw the rest of my deceased family waiting for me: My mother, my younger sister, my slightly older sister, and my dog…how could I forget about my dog, Spot.

The cake was already set up on the table and was being lit by my mother; my father brought me to the chair and nudged me on the head.

"You ready to make a wish?" he said

All of them looked at me, the pain of seeing them all again pierced my soul...tears began to form in my eyes…this was a moment that was burned inside my mind and would never leave. I wanted to warn them about the car crash, but I didn't remember where or when it was supposed to happen. It was one of those dreams I never wanted to leave behind, being with my family once again.

I softly murmured to myself, "My wish came true already"

My father and mother noticed my tears and walked toward me, "Is something wrong Chris? You don't like the cake?" My mother asked

"Mom, Dad…is this real?" I had to ask them

They looked at me with confused expressions

Chris

?

Chris!

Who was that person yelling to me, it appeared to be my older sister?

Chris!

?

WAKE UP CHRIS!

Wake…

No…

No!

No! Please no!

Everything around me began to distort out of reality and things faded to black…my family disappeared right in front of me…the walls and inanimate objects twisted and turned until they were nothing but space and time.

I was alone again…in a black void…the same black void I was experiencing a few days ago…

"Oh God not this dream again…"

I looked around, but it was pitch black. I could not see anything.

As before…I heard flapping of wings beat out in the distance, I began to run away from the vociferous sounds that kept getting louder with every step I made. I kept running, not looking back…I stopped only to come across the cliff once again. The pebbles or rocks fell into the endless void of space and time, the flapping of wings got louder and louder…the sound of voices rang in my ears.

"Shit…not this again"

As before, I was pushed from the cliff and I began to fall endlessly into what I presumed to be "Hell"

Then everything went dark from there…

"Chris! Wake up!" A young female said quietly to me as she moved my body around.

I opened my eyes.

A familiar face was staring at me, Madison, "I think she's waking up"

I rubbed my eyes, I heard the bed twist and turn with noises that didn't stop.

I was fully awake now; I was back to reality…the reality that Rainbow Dash was here with me and Madison. I pressed on my forehead; I had a slight headache from that traumatic experience.

I checked my watch once again "7:12 am" I sighed

I turned my head and looked out the window; the blinds were just opened by Madison to allow some light in the dark room. It was still raining…no sunny day once again, but I didn't care…I was used to the rain anyways. Madison and I tried to keep the best posture possible while introducing ourselves to the Pegasus.

We heard the pony slightly yawn, excitement took over my emotions. This was truly the most exciting thing to ever happen to me in my life! I almost squealed with glee

The cyan colored pony brought her body upwards toward us, her eyes were still closed. Rainbow Dash rubbed her eye sockets.

"What a horrible dream…I was surrounded by dogs…and I was attacked…"

Madison just stood there, surprised as ever. It was a pony that was talking, something she thought would never happen. Chris was right, the Pegasus had the ability to speak and think like humans did, Madison was amazed to see this with her own pink eyes. Madison rubbed her eyes over and over again.

"This is real, isn't it?" Madison asked me  
>I nodded<p>

Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash heard Madison's voice and she opened her Rose-Colored eyes.

Rainbow Dash gasped, "Who said that!"

A cold sweat fell from her forehead. Rainbow Dash tried to stand up, but she immediately recoiled in pain from all the injuries on her. The pony observed the scenery around her; it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Moreover, she saw two strangers in front of her view.

I decided to speak first, "Hello, how are you feeling?"

Rainbow Dash looked at us in silence for a few seconds before erupting into a state of panic.

"Where am I! Who are you people and what do you want!" Rainbow squirmed on the bed sheets, trying to get out of the bed.

"Take it easy, or you'll end up hurting yourself" Madison said

"Please, let us expl…" I was interrupted

"I don't know what you monsters want, but I won't go down without a fight!" Rainbow Dash tried to move out of her bed in a fighting position, but ended up falling from the bed instead with the blankets falling with her. Rainow Dash found her way out of the larger blankets of cotton. I rushed to Rainbow's aid. However, as soon as I laid a hand on her to help, she kicked me in the face with her right hoof. It hurt like hell. I thought I lost my left cheek for a second there. I fell back in a thud and I yelled in pain.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted

I quickly regained my posture and I rubbed my cheek in pain. All the noise Rainbow Dash was making would surely wake up Madison's parents. Madison raised a finger and exhaled air toward it.

"Shhhh!"

"Be quiet please…we can't have you making noise in the house" Madison said

"I can make all the noise I want! You'll never take me alive!" Rainbow Dash yelled across the room

"Listen! We are just here to help you, we would never hurt you. In fact we were the ones that helped you get better last night!" I retorted

Rainbow Dash looked directly at me with a ferocious expression

"Nice lie, whatever you are, but I'm not listening to anything you have to say! I've seen what you creatures do to animals out there, so I am not about to be served on a platter to be eaten by some degenerate pack of animals!" Rainbow Dash tried to stand on her four hooves but fell down in pain.

What did she mean by that? I slapped my forehead in response, of course…she was a horse…her kind does not eat any sort of meat whatsoever.

"No, you don't understand…"

Rainbow Dash tried to stand up once again with her legs, but failed miserably. She examined herself, bandages covered almost all over her body. It was as if she was mummified alive or something.

"What did you do to me?" She recoiled

Rainbow Dash began to fiddle with her bandages, Madison ran over to Rainbow

"Stop! You'll only hurt yourself more by doing that!" Madison yelled

All the frustration in trying to make her understand boiled in my mind, I just had to shout to get her attention

I stopped my feet into the wooden floor, "RAINBOW DASH, LISTEN TO ME FOR A GOD DAMN MINUTE WILL YOU!" I shouted

Madison looked at me with a frightened expression

Rainbow was suddenly caught by my attention; she stopped struggling with her bandages. Her eyes stared deep into my soul.

"How do you people know my name?" She was so confused by now, first the little girl with Fluttershy on the boat, then the billboard, and now these kids?

What did she mean by that? Did other people already meet her here? Or perhaps…she found out…

Rainbow Dash looked at both of us with such confusion but then stomped her left foreleg into the wooden floor, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

I sighed…

I kneeled down before the Pegasus pony which scared her a little bit from my erratic movements.

"Before I can explain to you what's going on here, I want to introduce myself. My name is Christopher and this is my friend, Madison" Madison gave a soft smile while Rainbow kept her ferocious expression to us.

"I found you in the alleyway of a restaurant that belongs to my friend. You were attacked, and I came to rescue you. You passed out right after I saved you, so my friend and I brought you inside and we took care of your wounds."

Rainbow's eyes dilated in realization, "I remember you, you're that guy with the pipe that kicked those dog's butts…I gotta admit that was pretty cool of you to do"

"Thank you…" I responded

"Well…that still does not explain how you know my name" Rainbow retorted

I sighed

I tried to explain the best way I could without making her react so suddenly.

"This isn't Equestria Rainbow Dash. It's a totally different world from yours; no ponies like you thrive here. I guess you can say it's because ponies like yourself are not indigenous here, and maybe because this world is too messed up to the point you ponies cannot not survive here at all"

I guessed my little lie had to do it.

"Me and thousands of other people know your name because our world spies on all of you, we want to learn more about you ponies, so we send professional convert operatives to your world to observe all of you" My big fat lie seemed to work because Rainbow Dash seemed to let her guard down.

"Observe us? Why?" Rainbow Dash asked me with curiosity

"Well, it's because we want to understand why you are all capable of loving each other while we humans cannot"

"Humans? One of my friends told me about them…they've been extinct for millions of years!" Rainbow Dash gasped

"Not in our world, we are not" I retorted

"So, you're all humans..." Rainbow lowered her head and quietly talked, "Twilight told me about humans…they are loud, erratic, incapable of anything but destruction"

Rainbow Dash looked up to me with assertiveness in her voice "Why should I trust you?"

Madison walked towards the Pegasus and extended a hand to the pony, Rainbow Dash seemed to squelch in response. "Please stay calm, I'm just going to fix your bandages" Rainbow Dash decided to keep still to see if this was true, but she was ready to strike should anything go wrong. Madison was quick to fix all the misplaced bandages and set them all in the right places again.

"I still don't trust you guys, how do I know you guys won't poison me later and then cook me up for supper?" Rainbow Dash asked

I walked towards the pony, "We had that chance when you were unconscious, but we're not those kinds of people. We want to help you"

"Help me? In return for what?"

"Okay, here is our proposition…you stay here with us and provide Madison and me with information we would like to know about Equestria and we will provide you with all the necessary shelter and protection you need"

Rainbow Dash retorted, "I don't need shelter or protection, I need to find a way home besides…I'm not going to betray my own kingdom just for your own benefits"

"It's nothing like that, we just want to know how your world works and how you got here, that's all"

Rainbow Dash thought about it

"I don't know…I just want to go home"

I put a hand on a chin

"Well who said we couldn't help you find your way back to Equestria? We did save your life after all"

Rainbow thought about it carefully, "You guys promise you won't feed me meat or anything uncool like that?"

Madison and I nodded, "We promise"

Rainbow weakly stood up from the cold floor, "Okay…you guys got yourselves a deal" Rainbow Dash suddenly spit into her right hoof and gestured it towards me, I knew this well enough to be the brohoof for Rainbow Dash and Applejack. I decided to do the same, only with my hand…kind of weird though. It was like a combination of a high five and a brohoof which was pretty cool I guess.

Madison somewhat cringed at the disgusting act

"Deal" I responded

Madison came toward us and offered her knuckles to Rainbow Dash; the pony did a brohoof to the human female as well.

"Deal, welcome to the Ritz" Madison said

I stood up and said, "We promise we will help you find your way home, whatever it takes"

All Rainbow Dash could do was smile softly at this comment.

Finally she found people who could understand her situation. Finally she would be able to get her head straight and figure out a way out of this miserable planet with the help of these two unlikely candidates to help her along the way.

Madison gestured the bed, "But first, you need some rest…your wounds are still healing"

"Ugh…but I hate staying in bed all day!"

"I'm sorry, if you move now you risk opening up those wounds and bleeding again" Madison responded

"Oh fine, but just for now" Rainbow Dash finished

Madison helped her get on the bed again while I got the bed sheets and placed them on the pony.

I guess this was going to work out after all

Today was going to be a great day


	5. acquaintance

The last twenty four hours were without a doubt the strangest and most random I have ever experienced in my life. How was this even possible? How could this be happening? Was I losing my mind? The same questions always came up in my head when I examined a particularly odd creature in my room. It was a Cyan-Colored Pegasus with outlines as though she was came straight from a cartoon show. Although the pony was rather gray in form, she looked semi realistic from my perspective. Her Mane and tail had colorful details on every strand of hair I saw from the pony; from every angle you examined her hair, it looked just like the colors of a rainbow after a storm. The detail was so phantasmagorical that several times I had stared in astonishment for the unusual hair. However, dirt and mud seemed to contaminate her divine mane in some places that it was unsaturated and unhealthy. Although she had considerable amounts of filth in some parts of her hair, the long mane was still beautiful to look at. One thing that caught my attention was her eye color. It was the same and appeared to have the exact pattern as I had, it was really strange. I felt like I was looking into my own eyes through a mirror whenever we made eye contact with each other.

Honestly I didn't care anymore if a cartoon character existed right in front of me. Every day was becoming the same routine. Meeting Rainbow Dash actually made things a lot more interesting. Whenever the pony spoke it was clear English almost as though she had learned it here from someone. Another thing that caught my interest was that she seemed to have the same accent I had while mine was deeper in tone and color. She seemed oblivious to the fact we shared some similarities however, maybe it was because she didn't pay attention to what was being said to her. Her expression was monotonous, she was obviously bored. It had only been an hour since she had woken up and already she wanted to get out of bed and do something.

The pony seemed to be tomboyish in nature, almost the complete opposite from what I was. Whenever I brought up things we girls usually liked, she would always switch to something boys like to do like sports, flying and other masculine topics like racing and physical games. Rainbow Dash told me that she was quite the daredevil, so she loved to participate in very dangerous stunts. However, there was one thing I was interested in what the Pegasus did on her free time. She told me she loved to engage in outdoor activities. I gleefully hopped up and down in excitement. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Me too! I SO love the outdoors, I think staying indoors for too long is bad for your health"

Rainbow Dash looked away, "Yea…tell me about it"

"I usually go camping to do some digging; I want to be an archeologist someday"

"Well, what's stopping you?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I'm too young, I still have to go to school" I replied

"Where I come from, anyone can have a job, so long as they are responsible enough" Rainbow Dash said

Apparently, Rainbow Dash would sometimes go camping with her friends although this was on special occasions during meteor showers or other natural phenomenon. However, during most of her days when she was not busy she would fly high in the sky for hours, not giving a care about anything else that happened around her.

I looked toward the ceiling and sighed, "Flying must be fun…sometimes I wish I could fly"

Rainbow Dash's expression lightened. The Pegasus got out of her sheets and crawled over to the opposite end of the bed to see Madison.

"It's the best. When you are up there in the clouds, you have a sense of freedom and independence for yourself, I love it. Too bad I can't show you any moves right now because of my wing"

I giggled, "What kind of moves?"

Rainbow Dash smirked, "Most of them are flying techniques I made up myself: The Rainblow Dry, the super speed strut, the fantastic filly flash, the buccaneer blaze and my personal favorite, the Sonic Rainboom!"

"The last one sounds pretty interesting, why is it called the Sonic Rainboom?" I replied

"Only the best move in the entire world! I'm the only pony to have ever accomplished it, twice!"

I was quite interested in asking her what her daily job was after she said that.

"So if you're really fast and have this famous move, do you have a job where you come from?" I lay down on the floor while Rainbow Dash sat on the bed.

At first, the Pegasus was disgusted by my comment but rose from the bed in a state of self-glorification; her pride was not broken at all despite all the beatings she had taken last night. Rainbow Dash seemed to have that sense of determination in her soul. Her eyes shined with a hint of vanity in her voice.

"Controlling the weather and being the coolest pony in Equestria!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Controlling the weather? That doesn't sound like a job I would want to do if I could fly" I retorted

She nodded to this, "Yea…that's my fault for slacking in school, but hopefully one day I'll change all of that"

I slightly nodded in response, "Maybe you will, you never know".

I explained to the pony about all the sophisticated types of jobs that existed in our world, I named a few that she had never heard of before. One of them was attorneys. She had never heard of lawyers, when I asked why it was because Equestria had a strict justice system in which Princess Celestia, who governed all of Equestria, would give the defendant a chance to plead guilty and have another chance before they were thrown in cold dungeons for short or long periods of time. Fortunately the dungeon was only for murderers, insubordinates and other types of high crimes that existed. Rainbow Dash told me that murders were an extremely rare type of crime in Equestria, accounting only for less than 0.5% of the crime in the region. The odds of a murder happening was less than 1 out of 500 for every one-hundred years. When I always talked about murders, Rainbow Dash seemed to cringe in response.

I decided to change the topic, "How often do you race by the way?"

She quickly returned to her usual attitude, "Well, whenever I get the opportunity. I always win a race, I am just too good" She said, she was obviously proud about it.

"You really have a lot of self-confidence; I wish I was like that" I replied

I turned around and looked over to my friend, Christopher. Every detail he told me about Rainbow Dash seemed fairly accurate. Chris told me that the pony did not believe in failure or even losing for that matter. Her pride seemed to establish that fact.

When I asked her about controlling the weather she said, "When we need rain, we make it rain. When we need snow we make it snow" She said

I was intrigued by this "We". I gestured a hand on my chin; Rainbow Dash seemed to look at me with an awkward face.

I raised my hands to make sure we didn't start a feud, "Ahh…Sorry"

"So do you work for other ponies?" I asked

Rainbow Dash looked at me with a dumb look on her face, "Of course I work for other ponies, who you thought I was working for in the first place? Diamond Dogs!"

I gestured a hand

"Calm down"

Rainbow Dash lowered her somewhat aggressive attitude toward me

"Remember that my parents can't find out about you" I stood up and sat down on the bed next to the pony and said, "We don't have the same things you guys do here, and we don't have any Diamond Dogs either, but we do have dogs though…just regular dogs"

I looked towards Chris, who was standing by thewindow. He had opened the blinds to reveal the dark clouds that loomed over the damp city. It has been too long since the rain started; it actually seemed the clouds intentionally remained stationary over the city!

Rainbow Dash stood up from the bed and cautiously stepped down from it. She then walked over to the human male and looked at the window with curiosity. She observed the storm that had brought heavy rain into our city for weeks.

"Who controls the weather here?" She asked

When I was about to answer that question Chris spoke out

"No one manipulates clouds here" He just kept staring at the wet window and balcony.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at his comment, "You mean the clouds move here by themselves! Then it's like the Everfree forest, oh man…this is bad" Rainbow Dash observed the storm outside and covered her head slowly.

"I actually remember the storm pretty well just before I ended up here. It formed out of nowhere…I was told to avoid it, but I didn't listen…" She said sadly

"Why didn't you listen if you were warned about it?" I asked as I fixed up the bed a little

Rainbow Dash raised her head to look toward us

"Do you guys know about the Wonderbolts?"

I turned toward Chris. I was expecting him to acknowledge the question. However, instead all we got a silent no as he kept staring at the window.

"They are Equestria's flight demonstration team; I've always wanted to be a part of their team!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yea, they are the best of the best…though…they sort of need me to be THE perfect team" Rainbow Dash chuckled

"And why is that?"

"Well because they need fliers who are naturally fast and have a lot of guts behind them, and I believe I qualify considering I am the fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

I made somewhat of a confused face, "Then how come they haven't invited you into their team yet?"

Rainbow Dash retorted, "Oh they did, that's the thing…they were the ones who told me to stay away from the storm in the first place"

"And…that's how you ended up here then" I concluded

"Pretty much…" Rainbow Dash turned and walked to the center of the room where my rug was resting. She examined it and even moved it around a little with her hoof.

I shrugged, "You should have listened to them"

Rainbow Dash continued to examine some of the other decorations in my room while Chris continued to seemingly stare off in the distance. When Rainbow Dash heard me she suddenly jumped although her injuries slightly instigated once again as she held her torso in pain.

"I had no choice! I was just about to do the Sonic Rainboom! I was getting to the good part; they were amazed at just how fast I was flying. They weren't able to see me when I did a Sonic Rainboom before the try outs several months before, but I managed to impress them enough for a callback."

"So basically, you didn't want to mess up your chances"

"It's very hard to do a Sonic Rainboom because it requires a lot of speed, accuracy and concentration. It was my chance to get a position into the Wonderbolts…it was a chance to finally fulfill my dream of joining their team…I had to risk everything that day" Rainbow Dash lowered her head, "I regret nothing"

"I understand" I simply said, all I wanted to do was comfort the injured Pegasus from all the pain she went through last night. I gave her a small hug as she cried a little, her small tears trailed down against my exposed shoulders. Her cold tears made me cringe slightly, but I did not let her go. Chris still stood by the window, apparently oblivious about what was going on in the room.

I stood up and went toward the door

"I'll be back with some snacks to cheer us up"

Chris suddenly snapped from his trance

"Wait, Let me come with you" He said

I sighed, "You're going to leave Rainbow Dash all by herself? You're quite the gentlemen"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Come on! She can't leave the room anyway"

I sighed, "Alright then, you can tag along"

Chris and I left the room. As we walked down the brown hallway, Chris was observant of the doors to the left. It was quiet for a moment till I spoke out.

"What made you suddenly want to tag along?"

"I just wanted to tag along, that's all"

"Oh really? I think there's a better reason than that"

"Nope, I'm just…scared, that's all"

"Scared? Of what?"

Chris stopped walked, "My foster parents won't be so nice to me once they come pick me up, I might actually never see you guys again"

I made a heavy sigh, "You always worry too much, why can't you just live in the present?"

"Because! Every day I am their punching bag! Imagine being in my position!"

I crossed my arms, my patience was drying out

"You know what, you're right. I'll stop worrying for now" He concluded

"Thank you" I concluded

We then continued walking until Chris noticed some posters on a red door, my eyes widened as he was about to reach for the door knob and open it, I lunched forward to grab his arm.

"Stop! Don't open that door!"

Fortunately, he stopped as he heard my voice call out to him. I grabbed his hand and guided it away from the forbidden room

"Why?"

"It's…a private room; no one is allowed to enter there…not even me."

Chris raised an eyebrow

"Who does this room belong to?"

I lowered my head, "it's my brother's room…"

(Scene change)

"Mad?"

"Madison?"

"Be a dear and come out your room for a minute please"

A young girl was playing with various everyday toys that were scattered all over her room: Barbie dolls, animal plushes, you name it…everything typical to a young girl's age was present in the room. However, there was one toy that stood from the rest, a very peculiar Smithsonian excavation set. The child seemed to be playing with it more than anything else that belonged to her. The toy itself was in a tray that was covered under large quantities of dirt with several bones sticking out of the brown sand. She used a brush to move the dirt several times. As a result,the sand revealed the bones a lot more until she found a sapphire inside one of the bones. She gleefully jumped up and down upon finding it, "Hurray! We found the treasure!"

A slightly younger Russo entered from the beige door. He was much skinnier in appearance, his hair was hardly gray and he had no bald spot on his head. He wore the same apron like he always has.

"Honey, did you hear us call you?"

The young girl took the sapphire and hid it under the brown sand and stood up.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't hear you" The young Madison giggled

"That's ok"

Russo went toward Madison and playfully picked up his daughter. They left the room toward the hallway and down the stairs.

"You remember what we told you last night, Mad?"

The little girl tried to remember, "Something about my brother?"

Her father smiled softly, "That's right. Your brother, Orsino, is going away for a while."

By the time they arrived at the Bistro downstairs, Marcella and a young man, who appeared no older than eighteen years of age, was standing in the center of the restaurant. Several Camo-Colored bags were sitting adjacent to the young boy. Marcella could not stop hugging her son. Despite his camo uniform and boots, he did not resist or struggle. Russo set his daughter down. Afterwards, Madison was running around the Bistro with some of her dolls, unaware of the departure. Russo walked toward his son and laid his arms on the young cadet.

"Orsino, are you sure you want this?"

The young man nodded, "It's always been my dream to serve my country. You guys might think this is not what you expected from your son but it is."

Russo reassured his son, "The only thing I expect from you is to make the right choice, if you want to kill some terrorists and come home with a big fat medal than I don't care who you choose to be"

Russo hugged his son tightly, "You will always be my son, no matter what choices you make out there…just promise you will come back in one piece"

Orsino replied, "I will dad, I won't disappoint my family"

Marcella came towards the small group and hugged her son again as well; meanwhile they noticed that Madison was completely oblivious to what was going on. Orsino nodded to his parents to let go of him, he walked towards Madison and kneeled down to her.

"Mad, remember when I promised that we would go on an excavation hunt in Strathcona park?"

Madison nodded, "Are we going now?" Her eyes seemed to glee in excitement

Orsino sighed, "No, I won't be able to this week"

Madison's happy expression ceased, "What! Why? You promised you would take me this weekend!"

Orsino gestured his hand toward his young sister

"You see sis; I'm going on a trip to catch some bad guys in a faraway place from here, so I won't be back for at least six months. I might be gone for even longer than that"

"Let me come with you!" She retorted

Orsino chuckled, "I rather you stay here for now, you can wait till you're older"

Madison grunted, she crossed her arms

"It's not fair, why can't I come with you!"

Orsino set his arm on Madison, "When you're older, you'll understand why"

"Oh please tell me!"

By now, Russo and Marcella had taken the bags to the car and checked upstairs to see if anything was still in the house that Orsino needed for his trip across the Atlantic Ocean.

"Orsino, Time to go" Russo said walking over to the car outside in the parking lot

Madison looked almost teary eyed. How could Orsino do this to her? She's only six years old!

He sighed, "You want to tag along to the airport with me?"

Madison's expression changed, "Yes please! I can't wait to tell you what happened today in the adventures of Madison!" Madison gleefully replied

"Mom, mind if you tag along as well?"

"Of course dear!"

The young military cadet chuckled as he picked up Madison and carried her to the family car. The family entered a 2003 Audi A4 Sedan and drove off toward the horizon.

Today had been a relatively sunny day in Vancouver, traffic was calm like always and the streets were cleaner than usual.

Madison did not stop talking to Orsino, all he could do was smile softly. However, the trip to the airport took only twenty minutes and by the time they arrived at the airport, Madison attempted to stop Orsino from leaving several times. Russo and Marcella checked Orsino in and took his bags to the security check point. Orsino gestured the other side of the checkpoint, his platoon was eagerly waiting for his arrival. He walked towards Russo and Marcella and hugged his parents.

"I love you mom and dad, please pray for me that all goes well"

"Please send us letters, and often to" Russo asked

"And call us whenever you get the chance"

"Okay I promise"

He hardly ever lost his grip on his parents, that is, until Madison tucked on the side of his camo pants. The young adult looked down at the innocent little girl, she was about to burst into tears. Orsino kneeled down and hugged his sister. Both of them seemed to never let go of their embrace.

"Do you promise you'll take me to the park someday?" Madison tried to say while she cried

Orsino lowered his head, "I promise"

"What if you'll never come back?" The young girl asked

Orsino cringed, that comment hit him with full force. He tried to speak out to his sister.

"I will come back someday"

"Really?"

"Yes Madison and even if I won't show up in person, I'll always be by your side to help you"

He hugged her one more time before saying, "I promise"

After they exchanged farewells, Orsino passed the checkpoints with his bags and turned around to see his family one last time before he would go in the terminal with his platoon. He gestured Madison a peace sigh to his family and then left the scene. Madison lowered down her head; Marcella kneeled down and hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry; your brother will be back soon. In the meantime, you can go camping with your new friend, Alex."  
>Madison smiled, "really!"<p>

Russo laughed, "Sure, I'll call his father right now to see if you guys can go next weekend!" Russo said as he dialed a number on his phone

Madison smiled.

(Scene change)

"Madison? Hello? Madison? You there?"

I saw a hand in front of my obscured vision. I blinked a few times to see Chris waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I had a flashback…that's all. You can't enter the room, it's forbidden for everyone." I said, threatening Chris

"I was just curious that's all"

I laid a finger on his chest, "Well, stop being curious because if I catch you in that room I won't be Mrs. Nice anymore to you"

Chris raised his hands, surrendering to my bold statement.

"Fine, fine…I won't. Just calm down"

"Good. With that out of the way, let's get those snacks" I proclaimed as we continued walking downstairs. We had to decide on what Rainbow Dash could eat, considering she was not a Carnivore. I suggested lettuce, potato chips, and sandwich with no meat in it along with salads, vegetables and other foods that could be edible for the Pegasus. I decided to get the pony a salad, and potato chips to start her off. Who knows, she might even like the brand lays after she's done eating them. We got the snacks and hurried upstairs where, unfortunately, we were stopped by my father. He crossed his arms in response.

"Mad, what did I tell you about eating upstairs? Remember the rat problem this family had a few weeks ago?"

"Yes…well, it's only this once dad, I promise." I smiled innocently

My father sighed

"Alright, but only this once Madison"

We passed by my father in a hurry, Chris yelled out in haste.

"GoodmorningRussosorryIcan'ttalkrightnow"

I accidentally dropped a bag of potato chips and reached down to get it, but Chris, without even looking where he was going, tripped on my torso and we fell on the cold floor with all the other food products. Now we had like a dozen misplaced potato chips and salad containers on the floor. We scattered all over the place in response to the mess. It was like a game of twister while trying to pick up all the mess.

"Sorry"

"Hurry and pick them up!" I whispered

We quickly picked up the food and hurried toward my beige door. We slammed the door shut in response. Russo shrugged and went down the hallway toward the stairs.

"Crazy kids"

(Scene change)

We unloaded the cargo of chips, including one small salad in a bowl, on the bed. Rainbow Dash was examining a remote control with her hooves until she heard the door open and close abruptly. I was curious at how she was holding the remote control so well. This intrigued me, how could a pony with no fingers or thumbs whatsoever be so natural at holding something like a plastic bag? I examined the Pegasus again and found that she was able to carry things with her wrist. She was quite a natural at holding inanimate objects. Christopher told me about the world of Equestria and how they had similar objects like we had on earth, so i assumed that they were able to grasp objects like furniture and other appliances.

"I bet you're hungry, so we brought you some snacks"

"Chips?" Rainbow asked

Chris and I looked at each other in confusion, "You know what they are?" I asked

"Well of course I know what they are; ponies eat them at parties all the time"

Chris coughed when I turned toward him, obviously knowing about this. I turned back toward the pony.

"Yes. We got some Potato chips and a little bit of salad to alleviate that hunger problem you have"

Rainbow Dash got one bag with her mouth and set it between her hind legs, she cautiously examined the chips. Her suspicious eyes were set on both of us.

"And you're sure there's no meat in these? Or fish?" the pony asked

The human male nodded

"We are sure; check the contents in the back if you don't believe us"

Rainbow Dash acknowledged, she examined the back contents and shrugged.

"Well, if I find out there's meat in these chips, I'm going to bring a new meaning of pain for the both of you"

We couldn't help but smile. The Pegasus hasn't really eaten anything for the past week, so this was her chance to gain her strength once again and to also build some trust with us. The pony told us that she accidentally ate meat a few days ago and it didn't turn out so good for her, so she was very tedious about what she would eat from the family. Rainbow Dash slowly grabbed a potato chip with her mouth and cautiously started to chew, not knowing if these chips were the same back home. At first she rejected the meal, but then began to like the flavor from the chips. The pony then started to assault the bag mercilessly, we laughed in response. She stopped eating and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

I stepped in, "Enjoying those chips?"

Rainbow Dash smiled, "Yes…very much!" The pony continued as Chris and I laughed.

Then, we heard a knock on the door. Both Chris and I jumped in fear.

"What is it?" the pony asked us

"Crap!" I retorted

"Crap?" the Pegasus asked

I hurried and took the bag away from Rainbow Dash.

"Madison? Can I come in for a second?" The voice of my mother could be heard

"Hey! What are you doing! I'm not done eating those!"

"Sorry" I said as I laid the chips on my desk.

"Take her in there for now" I gestured the bathroom door with my finger

Chris quickly, but carefully, took Rainbow Dash into the bathroom. He ignored her yells to let go of her. Chris set her down on the tub and he closed the door.

"What are you doing?"

Chris gestured a finger to his mouth, "They can't find you here. You'll just stay here for now okay?"

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, "Can I at least have my chips back?"

Chris smiled and nodded, "Sure thing" he went back into the room in haste and got the potato chips. He walked back into the bathroom as I said, "Chris! A little help here would be greatly appreciated!"

Chris gave the Cyan-Colored pony her chips, she smiled

"Thanks Chris"

"No problem"

I was cleaning up the place as fast as I could, chaos was present in my room, I put some potato chips on my bed however I laid the unopened ones under my bed.

"Ahh, mom could you wait a second?" I yelled

"Okay" my mother responded

"Chris! Get out here!"

The young teen walked out again and helped with several of the mess around the room. A miute later we were done.

"Okay mom, you can come in now"

My mother opened the door and saw how clean and tidy the room was. She raised an eyebrow as she saw our fake smiles.

"What was going on in here?"

Uhhh

Uhhh

"Nothing!" We both replied

"It sure felt like you guys were moving furniture around, I also heard another voice in here"

I shrieked in response

"Did you invite someone else without telling us?"

I fiddled with my fingers, "No mom, it was just Chris making noises while we work. You see, Chris is an aspiring voice actor." I set my arm on the boys shoulder

"Isn't that right, Chris?"

Chris made a deeper accent, "Yea…I hope to be in the movies speaking like this someday"

I slapped my forehead, "What do you want mom?"

My mother gestured the hallway, "its Chris's parents, they need to speak with him on the phone"

We both looked at each other in response. Chris began to freak out, I sighed as a result.

If this continued, I swear I will kick him out. He is worrying too much about this, and I think he has forgotten about having a conversation with me completely.

(End Chapter)

(Hey guys, I'm sorry if this is a short chapter, but college is being a pain in my ass/. I won't be updating as fast from now on as a result. However, that does not mean I will stop this all together. Expect more from me! :) )


End file.
